Disallowed
by solitaryloner
Summary: I'm not jealous. She's my little sister. How can I be jealous of the fact that she has a boyfriend? It's just that...she's my baby sister, and I can't stand the thought of having to share her with any other boy. I don't want her to get hurt. Because she's my sister. Jealous? No, I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I'm not jealous. MikuoXMiku, incest alert.
1. Chapter 1

Mikuo watched her, his eyes hungry. She didn't notice, and he was thankful that she didn't - how would she react, if she caught him staring at her that way? Because this...wasn't allowed. Ever.

Miku turned and smiled at him. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight, sleeveless top which showed off her lithe, graceful body. The slender, shapely figure of a dancer. Mikuo swallowed, averting his gaze.

_She's my sister..._

''You're quiet today, Mikuo,'' Miku chirruped, her green eyes, just like his, sparkling. ''Which is so _weird, _you always talk so much I can never get a word in!'' She turned back to the stove, where she was frying an egg for breakfast.

Mikuo swallowed. ''I guess I just don't have anything to say,'' he mumbled hesitantly. ''Anyway, I don't get why you're up so early. It's not like we have school today or anything.''

''I have a science project to work on,'' he could hear the sigh in her voice. ''With Rin, Luka and Kaito,'' she added, brightening.

Mikuo gritted his teeth. _Kaito Shion, _his little sister's boyfriend. Mikuo had walked in on the pair embracing and...other things before. It had taken everything Mikuo had to restrain himself from going over and ripping the blue-haired boy's hands off his precious sister.

It wasn't like Kaito Shion was a bastard or anything like that. He was smart, funny, nice, and Mikuo could tell that his feelings for Miku were genuine. If Mikuo had been anyone else but Miku's brother, he would have thought the two of them made a good couple.

But Mikuo _was _Miku's brother. Mikuo wanted Miku in a way that brothers shouldn't want their sisters, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since he had been old enough to learn about relationships, he had desired his little sister.

She was sixteen, two years younger than his eighteen, and they went to the same school. Their parents were rarely ever home, they spent so much time working overseas.

As a result, from young Mikuo had been the one looking after his sister. When they had been younger, their aunt would come and babysit them while their parents were overseas. Once Mikuo was thirteen, though, their aunt had thought Mikuo old enough to look after both himself and Miku, so she had stopped coming.

He had watched as his sister developed from cute and innocent to really, truly beautiful. And as the days passed, becoming weeks, then months, then years, he had desired her more and more...

Though he really knew he shouldn't. It was just so incredibly _frustrating _- he sometimes wished that Miku _wasn't _his sister, so he could be allowed to like her, if he wanted.

But ultimately, she was still his sister.

''Good luck with your project, then,'' Mikuo smiled, not showing any sign of the internal struggle he was having with himself. Miku smiled back, then exhaled.

''I hope we do well,'' she mumbled. ''I mean, I'm practically failing science and everything...''

''You won't fail, Miku. You're too smart to fail.''

Miku abandoned the eggs she was frying and went over to hug him. Mikuo hugged her back, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo. ''Thanks, Mikuo.''

''No matter what, Miku, I'll always be here for you,'' he hugged her just a tiny bit tighter, then released her. ''By the way, Miku, your eggs are burning. You might want to switch the stove off.''

Miku panicked and ran over to the stove. Mikuo wrinkled his nose as he smelled the acrid stench of smoke.

''Ah...they're burnt,'' Miku sighed, using her spatula to poke dejectedly at her eggs. Mikuo let his lips tilt up into an amused smile.

Cooking was not one of Miku Hatsune's many talents.

''Here, have mine,'' Mikuo pushed his plate of untouched scrambled eggs towards her. ''I'll grab some toast or something.''

She whirled around to face him, eyes widening. ''But you _love _scrambled eggs...and you cooked them for yourself...''

''Just take it,'' Mikuo stubbornly insisted. ''You're my little sister, Miku. I can't let you starve.''

She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish gesture which made his heart clench. ''I'm not that much younger than you.'' Nevertheless, she sat at the kitchen table and began gobbling down his scrambled eggs.

Miku had a giant appetite in the morning.

Mikuo just continued sitting at the table, watching his sister rape his breakfast. He smiled - there was just _something _about his little sister he couldn't get over.

She was just so adorable, it should be illegal. Even at the age of sixteen, she still had the child-like innocence of a five-year-old.

His sister took one final gulp, then reaching to the tissue-box, she pulled one out, patting daintily at her mouth. Then she rose from the chair, stretching.

''I'm leaving now, Mikuo,'' she smiled at him again, a sweet smile which made him ache. ''I'll be back by six pm. Love you.''

She leant down, giving him a swift, _sisterly _peck to the cheek, then she rushed out of the kitchen to the hallway, out of the house.

Mikuo sighed.

He couldn't tell her his feelings for her. He couldn't _not _tell her his feelings for her either. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

Frowning, he nibbled on his lower lip.

_I just have to suck it up and move on, like I do every single day._


	2. Chapter 2

Miku was humming as she made her way to Luka's house. They had decided to meet at Luka's house since it was the biggest. Kaito approved because it was near his favourite ice cream cafe. Miku's lips tilted up into a smile.

''I wonder if they're all there yet?'' she asked out loud. Realising that she might be late, she quickened her steps, feeling lucky that Luka didn't live too far from her.

Luka lived with Luki, her brother. The two siblings were in love with tuna, almost as much as how much Miku loved leeks.

Mikuo loved eating leeks too...her brother. Miku sighed, suddenly feeling dejected.

She felt a little guilty for eating his breakfast - Mikuo had made it especially for himself, after all. And now, he was reduced to eating _toast, _when the only bread left in the house was wholemeal bread.

Mikuo absolutely loathed wholemeal bread.

_I should have taken the toast instead of his favourite scrambled eggs._

As she beat herself up over stealing her elder brother's breakfast, she realised she had unconsciously finished the journey to Luka's house. She walked up to the front door and used the door knocker to hit the wood. A door knocker in the shape of a tuna fish.

Instantly, the door was thrown open, and she was in a familiar embrace, warm and long arms wrapping around her. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, smiling. ''Kaito.''

''You're late,'' he said reproachfully. ''What happened? Did you burn your breakfast?''

Kaito knew her too well. She nodded and sighed. ''I ate Mikuo's breakfast instead,'' she mumbled guiltily. Kaito smiled at that.

''Well, at least you're here now,'' he said, taking her hand. They walked into the mansion, the door swinging shut behind them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Miku!'' Two girls, one pink-haired, the other blonde, ambushed her as Kaito opened the door which led to Luka's room. Miku felt like she was going to suffocate under their hugs.

''Luka! Rin! I...can't breathe...''

They let go. ''You're late!'' Rin said the exact same thing as Kaito, her blue eyes staring into her green ones intently. ''Did you burn your breakfast or something?''

_Is my cooking really that terrible?_

''I guess...'' Miku admitted reluctantly. ''I already ate before coming, though. I took Mikuo's breakfast.'' She prepared herself for the barrage of questions about to come her way.

''Mikuo!'' Rin squealed. ''How can you take his breakfast like that? What's he going to eat now? He'll starve! I'll make something, then -''

''Rin,'' Luka interrupted, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. ''I'm sure Mikuo knows how to take care of himself. He's older than all of us, you know.''

Miku and Luka exchanged a look over Rin's head. Rin Kagamine, one of Miku's best friends, had a massive crush on Miku's brother.

Rin hesitated. ''Okay, fine. I suppose he can.''

Kaito coughed a little. ''Now that all the drama is over...shouldn't we start discussing our science project before we all fail it?''

''Kaito Shion, if you happen to interrupt me while I'm obsessing over Mikuo one more time, I'll eat your ice cream.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''This isn't productive at all.''

Glumly, Miku had to agree with Luka's proclamation. Rin and Kaito glanced up, sighed and looked back down at whatever they had been looking at. Miku glanced at them.

Kaito was eating ice cream. That was expected - the boy loved ice cream. Rin was looking at her phone...was that a picture of Mikuo?

She didn't understand why Rin liked Mikuo so much. Yes, Mikuo was nice and all, and he was...attractive.

Fine, he was extremely attractive. If he wasn't her brother, Miku would have been as obsessed with him as Rin was. Mikuo was tall, with a lean, toned body and perfect features. Handsome, with his long, thick eyelashes, high, sculpted cheekbones and full lips. He shared her teal hair and forest coloured eyes, and many girls in their school had giant crushes on her brother.

But still...why, of all people, did Rin have to crush on _her _brother?

''Hey, Miku,'' Rin glanced up from her phone, meeting Miku's forest-green gaze. ''What do you think of incest?''

The other three people who were in the room just gaped at Rin. ''What did you just say?'' Miku spluttered, wondering if she had misheard.

''I know you heard me, Miku,'' Rin sighed. ''What do you think of incest?'' She saw the look on their faces. ''Look, Len asked me that, okay? He was wondering about the Kagene twins.''

Rei and Rui Kagene did seem to be rather...close, now that Miku thought about it.

''What do _you _think of incest, then, Rin?'' Kaito asked, sounding marginally more interested. ''You have a twin brother, after all.''

''I think it's a little weird. But if the two siblings really loved each other...well, why not?'' she shrugged. ''I don't like Len, though. Not that way. I can barely stand him as a sibling. And he's pretty much obsessed with Gumi.''

''What about you, then, Luka?'' Miku asked the pink-haired girl. Luka blinked.

''Me and Luki? Oh, no way,'' she groaned. ''It's just creepy. We're way too similar.'' She glanced at Kaito, who looked disturbed. ''Kaito?''

''Which sibling are you referring to? You know how big my family is.'' Kaito still looked a little freaked out, and Miku pitied him.

The Shion family really was large. There was Kaito himself, as well as Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, Zeito, Taito, Kaiko and Akaiko.

''Anyone,'' Rin said impatiently. ''Kaiko, then.''

''Oh...no, I never could. That's just disturbing, in more ways than one.''

Rin's sly, cerulean blue eyes slid over to Miku. ''How about you, Hatsune? What do you think of incest?''

Miku froze, her gaze sliding over to Kaito. He smiled at her and shrugged, telling her to just state her feelings. He wouldn't mind.

Miku sighed, feeling the weight of three pairs of eyes upon her. ''How did we even get started on this taboo topic anyway?''

''Speak, Hatsune!'' Rin commanded, voice eager. Miku just exhaled, closing her eyes.

''Incest? Between Mikuo and I?'' she mumbled hesitantly. ''Incest...well, it's sort of wrong, isn't it? In our society. It's not really _acceptable..._'' her voice trailed off. Rin looked disappointed.

But Miku wasn't finished. ''If you're asking me for how I _really _feel, though,'' her green eyes met those electric blue ones, ''I think incest is really hot.''

Rin gasped, while Luka and Kaito simply sat there, looking stunned. ''Yeah, Mikuo's really dreamy,'' Rin sighed and smiled. ''You're so lucky that he's your brother!''

''Yeah, I know,'' Miku smiled back, though some part of her was a little crest-fallen. _Sometimes, I find myself wishing that he wasn't my brother._

''So long as you don't cheat on me with Mikuo, I'm fine with anything,'' Kaito said teasingly, kissing her cheek. Miku kissed him back, while Luka and Rin shielded their eyes and told them to go 'get a room'.

_As if I would ever cheat on my boyfriend with my elder brother. This kind of thing isn't allowed, anyway. Not in society._

_I love Mikuo, but only as an elder brother. Always, only as an elder brother._

_That will never change._


	3. Chapter 3

''Just now, in Luka's house...'' Kaito hesitated, focusing on dipping his spoon inside his ice cream, ''were you serious when you said you thought that incest was hot?''

Miku paused, looking up from her own leek-flavoured ice cream. They were eating in Kaito's favourite ice cream cafe, the one that was near Luka's house. He stared at her, his blue eyes filled with curiosity, and Miku swallowed.

''Maybe I was,'' she said cautiously. ''Maybe I wasn't. I'm not really sure. At that time, I guess I might have said so under all the pressure,'' she smiled wryly. ''Now, I'm not so sure.''

Kaito exhaled. ''I don't mind, you know,'' his dark blue eyes glanced up at her from beneath his long eyelashes. ''If you really think that incest is hot. So long as you and Mikuo...'' his voice trailed off as he hesitated. ''So long as nothing happens between you guys, I guess.''

Miku giggled. ''Kaito, you're so cute...'' she reached up to cup his cheek. ''Don't worry about that. He's my _brother, _and anyway I don't love him that way. Neither does he.''

Kaito's hand went up to cover hers. ''I know I can trust you,'' he smiled. ''You don't have to try to convince me or anything like that.''

They shared a smile, then went back to eating their ice cream. After a while, Kaito spoke up again, glancing at the clock.

''Do you want to go grab some dinner? It's already eight pm. And ice cream is, unfortunately, not very filling.''

Miku shrugged and nodded. ''So long as there are leeks, I'm open to anything.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''See you in school tomorrow?'' Miku asked Kaito, their fingers entwined. Kaito smiled down at her, his fingers brushing her hair away from her eyes.

''Of course,'' he said matter-of-factly. They stood together, at her house door, and suddenly there was a strange _tension _between them that made Miku's heart race, her lips part in anticipation. Kaito hesitated.

Slowly, he leant down, and gently his lips pressed against hers. Miku kissed him back, her arms looping around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling each other closer as their tongues danced, wanting more of the other and their taste.

The door opened then, and Miku and Kaito immediately broke apart, both panting heavily. Mikuo stood there, looking irritated. ''If you want to suck face, can you not do it in full view of anyone who happens to be walking past?''

''Mikuo,'' Miku's cheeks flamed. Kaito simply shrugged and grinned sheepishly, his fingers ruffling his blue hair.

''See you tomorrow, Miku...I love you,'' Kaito quickly pecked her on the cheek before turning around and walking away. Miku stared after him, her fingers drifting to her cheek, smiling like a fool at his shrinking back.

Mikuo, obviously still annoyed, grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into the house, viciously slamming the door shut.

Miku wrenched her arm free of his grasp and glared at her brother. ''What's _wrong _with you? You just totally _ruined _that moment!''

''Ruined? Me? If you hadn't chosen to stick your tongues down each other's throats in public, would I have to had saved you from total embarrassment?'' he retorted.

''_There wasn't anyone else around!_'' Miku folded her arms and continued glaring at her brother, who just returned her stare with the same amount of anger as her.

''That's no excuse, Miku Hatsune,'' he bit out. ''If you want to make out with Kaito Shion, fine, do it. Just don't do it in public!''

''Mikuo, I don't see why you have such a big problem with this. I mean, it's not like you never kissed in public before! Look at Lenka and Rui and Neru and all those others -''

''That's different,'' he growled at her. ''It wasn't _serious, _not like you two - it looked like you were trying to eat each other alive or something,'' he said, tone scathing.

Miku exhaled and walked past her brother. ''I'm tired, Mikuo. I don't want to argue with you.''

''Wait. Why are you back so late?''

''Late?'' she paused, her eyes drifting to the clock. It was nine pm. _Oh, I told him I'd be back by six pm today..._

''I lost track of time.'' Originally, she would've added an apology too, but she was feeling too disgruntled over the argument earlier to bother apologising to her irate brother.

''Lost track of time? Really, Miku?'' her brother's voice dropped to a low, sensuous whisper. ''Or were you out doing..._things _with Kaito?''

She stared at her brother, eyes widening in a mixture of shock and outrage. ''Mikuo! I can't believe that you think of me like that.'' Without another word, she strode past him.

His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, and he pulled her close against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. ''I'm sorry,'' he murmured in her ear, making her shiver. _Why? _''I just...I don't know what came over me just now.''

''That's no excuse, Mikuo Hatsune,'' she mimicked his words. ''I don't know why you disapprove of Kaito and I so much. Every time I come back from a date with him you always have something negative to say. What did Kaito ever _do _to offend you?''

He was silent for a brief while. Finally, ''Nothing,'' he muttered. ''I just don't like seeing you together with him.''

''And why not?'' Miku demanded, trying to squirm away from him. His grip tightened, one of his hands moving up to brush her teal green hair away from her eyes.

''I don't know,'' he shrugged, fingers lingering on her fringe. ''Need I have a reason? You're my sister. I don't like seeing my baby sister with Kaito Shion. Must I have some logic behind that?''

''Yes. You do. And I'm not a baby, Mikuo. I'm only two years younger than you are.''

''That makes you a baby, compared to me. I looked after you our whole lives,'' he reminded her. Quickly, he pecked her on the cheek. ''Look, I'm sorry for snapping, okay?''

''Fine. I forgive big brother Mikuo,'' Miku smiled and clasped his hands in hers. ''Can Mikuo let go of Miku now?''

For a brief instant, she thought he hesitated, then he released her. Miku stepped away from her brother, who was watching her with concern and...something else in his eyes. What the something was, she didn't know.

''Just...don't go around breaking any hearts, okay?'' he finally said, turning away and going up the stairs. Miku frowned after him.

Her brother could be so _strange _at times.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku snapped awake, panting, still terrified. She hadn't had a nightmare in _ages, _but it still frightened her, each time she had a bad dream. Even though she was already sixteen, having bad dreams at night could reduce her to a whimpering ball, curled up in the corner of her bed. On shaky legs, she rose from the mattress.

_Mikuo...Mikuo will make it all better..._

She staggered out of her bedroom, crossing the landing to her brother's room. She knocked, hesitant, reluctant to wake him up, but his voice answered anyway, telling her to come in. Her eyes widened in surprise - she hadn't expected him to be up so late.

She twisted the doorknob, the wooden door swinging forward into the room. Her eyes went to her brother's bed - Mikuo was reading a book by the light of his table lamp, and now his emerald eyes settled curiously upon her.

''Yes, Miku?'' his voice was soft. Miku clenched her fingers into fists, nibbling at her bottom lip, her gaze fixed on the floor.

''I had a nightmare,'' she mumbled, equally softly. Mikuo's eyebrows arched, then he held out his arms for her. Miku went towards her brother, and he pulled her towards him, onto his lap, his chin resting on the top of her head.

''Tell me about it,'' he patted her head as she leant against his chest, already feeling much safer in his presence. Miku sighed.

''I dreamt that everyone was leaving me, one by one. Rin...Luka...Kaito...Len...everyone. Even Mum and Dad. There wasn't anyone around to hear my screams...I was all _alone, _and I was so _scared. _I don't know why, but I was terrified in my dream. And so, well..._lonely_...''

His arms tightened around her. ''What about me? Where was I, in your dream?''

''I don't know,'' she replied, her voice hesitant. ''I kept calling out for you, but I never heard your voice. You didn't appear at all.''

He exhaled, his cool breath washing against her cheek. It carried the faint scent of mint - the toothpaste her brother used. ''I'm sorry.''

Miku frowned. ''Why? It's not like you can control my dreams or anything like that.''

''I guess, but...I'm your brother, Miku. I don't want you to feel lonely, even in your dreams. Especially not in your dreams. If I could, I would show up in your dreams to make sure you're okay,'' his voice was a soft murmur.

''Thank you,'' she nuzzled into his neck, feeling his strong, steady pulse against her cheek. ''But you being there to comfort me when I wake up is already good enough for me.''

Miku then threw her arms around her elder brother, hugging him tight. ''I don't want to sleep alone,'' she said in a small voice. ''Can I share your bed tonight, Mikuo? Please?''

He hesitated, but finally he slowly nodded, his green eyes staring into hers. Miku curled up against him as he stroked her back, whispering soft, meaningless words into her ears - words meant to soothe and comfort. Gently, he pried her hands loose from around his neck.

''Sweet dreams,'' he said quietly, laying her down on his bed. After throwing the blanket over her, he reached over to the bedside table, switching off the table lamp and throwing the room into sudden darkness. Miku let out a soft whimper, sounding terrified.

''Shh, it's okay. I'm here,'' he instantly lay down next to her, facing her so that he could stare into her eyes. Even in the darkness he could make out those faintly glowing green orbs, so like his. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and she sighed and closed those iridescent eyes, her arms going around him in return. Mikuo swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

Miku hadn't asked to share his bed in years, not since she was ten. He supposed that was how long it had been since her last nightmare - whenever Miku experienced nasty dreams, they affected her badly, reducing her to a scared little girl, afraid of her own shadow.

He didn't know why nightmares affected her so badly, though he suspected it was because she always felt lonely. Miku had grown up with no one but him for support, to rely on, and when they were young he had heard her crying at night for their parents to return.

Which was why Mikuo tried his best to make sure she never felt alone. Lonely, discarded and abandoned. Sometimes, Mikuo felt that way too, unloved and unwanted by their virtually non-existent parents, but he pushed his sadness away to take care of Miku.

She was very different from when she had been ten years old, the last time she had asked to share his bed after a nightmare. In the faint moonlight which shone in from his partially open window, she looked ethereal. Fragile and vulnerable, a petite, delicate fairy queen.

Beautiful and innocent. Pure. Again, Mikuo swallowed, hating the thoughts he was having about her. _She's my sister._

But he wanted her anyway. Seeing her kiss Kaito outside their house, in full view of _anyone _who happened to be walking past_, _had really pissed Mikuo off. He hated seeing someone else touch Miku the way he himself so badly wanted to, but he hadn't been able to tell Miku that. He couldn't ever tell his sister about his feelings for her - society didn't allow that.

It wasn't that he had anything personal against Kaito. It was just that Kaito Shion was his sister's boyfriend. And Mikuo hated anyone who happened to be Miku's boyfriend.

_Not when I want her that way._

Now, though, she was pressed close against him, her skin soft and delicate against his, her unnaturally long, teal-green hair, the exact same shade as his, a silken waterfall against his fingertips. Mikuo sighed.

_I want Miku in a way I shouldn't want a sister...but I can't help it. And I can't stop myself from desiring her either. God knows how many times I've tried._

Going out with other girls didn't succeed in getting him to forget about his sister. How could he ignore her, forget her, when they lived under the same roof? When he saw her every single day, not just at home, but in school as well?

Loving his sister brought nothing but pain, yet Mikuo couldn't stop himself from having feelings for her. Not as a brother, but as a lover. He wanted her to be his, and his alone.

_I'm a freaking masochist._

He wondered if he would be able to sleep tonight, with Miku pressed so close against him. Though she was asleep, though she had come to him only because she was frightened and for no other reason, his body reacted to her, wanting her so desperately he could _taste _the lust in his mouth, his tongue just _dying _for a taste of Miku.

_I'm really just a sick pervert._

He could imagine fingers trailing across creamy pale skin, mouths meeting as his hands roamed her bare, slender body, her sweet voice calling out his name as he -

_I'm not going to finish that thought._

Disgusted with his own perverted desires, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla that was the unique scent of his sister.

The moment he thought about it the scent seemed to intensify until it was all he could focus on. And _damn, _that smell made him burn. He bit his tongue, so hard he could taste the metallic copper of blood.

_I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

She gasped as she felt his warm tongue, making a trail from her collarbone down to her bare stomach. His long fingers brushed teasingly against the sensitive skin of her arms, sliding slowly down to the curve of her hips, past her slender waist.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out his lips covered hers, preventing her from saying anything. She moaned as their mouths clashed and warred, both determined to take everything the other could offer...and more.

Her fingers roamed his toned, lean frame, feeling flat muscle under her hands. He hissed, pulling away from her lips, and she bit her lower lip in frustration. He smiled.

Bracing himself over her with one arm, his other hand reached up, winding a lock of her thick hair around his finger. Lifting the strands to his face, he inhaled, his eyelids fluttering closed, and she swallowed.

He kissed her hair before letting the lock fall back into place. Without warning, he grabbed her shoulder and flipped them over so that she was straddling his slim waist, her small palms on his chest. His eyelids lowered sensuously, thick, long eyelashes making faint shadows on his pale cheeks.

She reached out and, lightly, with the tips of her fingers, she traced his eyelids, then let her fingers brush against the faint shadows on his cheeks. He moaned softly, then grabbed her fingers, holding her hand to his cheek.

''Don't stop,'' he whispered, his voice like a velvet caress. She had to tremble, his voice had always affected her so badly. Slowly, she rubbed her thumb against his smooth skin.

''I won't,'' she promised, her voice as soft as his was. ''You don't know for how long I've wanted this. Wanted you,'' she couldn't believe the words slipping out of her mouth, and embarrassed she glanced away.

His lips tilted up into a knowing smile. ''You don't know,'' his silky voice was hypnotising, and she closed her eyes as she felt its velvet fingers stroke against her, ''how long I've desired this too. Desired you.''

Her eyes snapped open, and then Miku was gasping, still lying in her brother's bed. Her brother's bed. _Mikuo's bed._

_Mikuo..._she felt her cheeks warm as the dream replayed itself, still fresh and startlingly vivid. The boy in her dreams, the one she had wanted for so _long, _had been her elder brother.

That particular dream had been haunting her for quite some time already. Ever since last year, shortly before she started going out with Kaito. That dream was also the main reason why she thought incest could be, well...rather hot. Again, she blushed.

But to have this dream while she was in her brother's bed, his lean arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close...it was just _different, _somehow. She sighed.

She found it so weird, that she kept having this dream. Not necessarily _this _exact dream, but always something similar. Dreams where she wanted her brother, and her brother wanted her, in ways siblings shouldn't want each other. When she already had Kaito.

She loved Kaito, _she did, _so why, in her dreams, did she keep wanting her brother so much? He didn't see her as anything other than a little sister, anyway - her brother was _Mikuo Hatsune. _The gorgeous, handsome eighteen-year-old that every single girl in her school had her eye on. And she was just his baby sister.

''You're awake?'' she heard her brother's familiar voice, a sensuous, sleepy drawl. She turned to face him - Mikuo was sitting up, his hair rumpled, his eyelids heavy with sleep. She swallowed at the sight.

Though he looked drowsy, he still exuded a magnetic sex appeal which made him look like he had just had a night of rampant sex. His fingers combed through his messy teal hair, hair the same blue-green shade as hers.

''Yeah, I'm awake,'' Miku stated the obvious. ''You seem tired, Mikuo. Didn't sleep well?''

''Not really,'' he muttered, casting a sideways glance at her. ''I've had better.'' He saw the look in her eyes. ''No, it's not because of you,'' _though it actually is because of you, _''I just couldn't sleep last night.''

''Really?'' she blinked up at him, her forest-coloured eyes vivid and innocent. ''Maybe next time you should drink some warm milk before sleeping. I'll make it for you tonight.''

''There's no need, Miku,'' he said hastily, remembering the last time she had made him a drink. He had been ill in bed, and she had brought him some lemonade. She ended up tripping over the stairs and spilling the lemonade all over his floor.

It had taken him a week to get rid of all the ants which then mysteriously crawled out of the floor. Mikuo shuddered. ''I'll drink some hot tea before I sleep or something.''

''Oh...okay then,'' he thought she looked a little disappointed, though he couldn't be sure. Her long, silky hair fell in waves down to her hips, against her pale skin, and he resisted the sudden urge to lean over and bury his face in her soft hair. He knew it would smell like strawberries - that was the shampoo she used. Strawberry shampoo.

''We need to leave for school, Miku,'' he finally said. ''Go get ready. I'll make breakfast.'' _Because I don't want to eat toast again._

''I want a leek omelette,'' she said brightly, sliding off his bed and walking out of the room. Mikuo admired the sway of her hips as she walked, as graceful and elegant as a ballerina.

_I really have to stop noticing her that way. She's my sister. If she notices me ogling her butt, she's going to gouge my eyes out._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was taking a really long time to change. Mikuo frowned, already dressed in his school clothes. He had finished making their breakfast, and Miku should have been down in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Why was she taking so long?

They _always _ate together, and that was a habit that they had never changed. Mikuo wouldn't eat without Miku, and Miku wouldn't eat without Mikuo. Casting his untouched scrambled eggs a regretful glance, he started up the stairs, ignoring his stomach's growl of protest.

When he reached his sister's room, he barged in without knocking, and his eyes widened. Mikuo and Miku stared at each other for a while as Miku stood before her mirror, dressed in nothing but her underwear.

He couldn't help it. His eyes wandered, tracing the slim curves of his sister's body, taking in _miles _of creamy, pale skin, lingering over her chest. She was wearing a lacy black bra, something meant more for seduction than daily wear, and he blinked. _When did she get that?_

Miku snapped out of her state of shock and shrieked, snatching a pillow from her bed and throwing it at him. The pillow smacked him in the face. ''Get out, Mikuo!''

Hastily, he backed out, tossing the pillow back inside. Before he closed the door, he took one last glance, earning him another shriek, before she strode over and kicked it shut. ''Stay out,'' he heard her say, voice faintly muffled.

Mikuo slid down the door, kneeling on the floor. When had his sister become so..._sexy? _She had always been pretty, beautiful even, but he had never really noticed her _body _before. In that area, he had always imagined her as his baby sister - slim, but with no curves whatsoever.

He had never imagined her to be the curvy siren his sister was now. Mainly because of the baggy clothes she usually wore around the house. The only thing he had ever noticed was her really cute butt. _Has she changed in any other ways, besides her body?_

As he wondered about his sister in the kitchen, he saw Miku coming, stiffly, down the stairs. She glared at him. ''How could you just barge into my room like that?'' she demanded.

His eyes traced her curved figure. Wow, school clothes made her look really...hot. How had he never noticed before? ''You should have locked the door, then.''

''I wasn't expecting you to walk in!'' she said, exasperated. ''Why did you do that anyway?''

''You were late,'' was all he said. She sighed.

''Just knock on the door or something next time,'' she muttered. ''I can't even face you now. That...that was just embarrassing.''

Mikuo coughed. ''We're siblings. It's not like I'm some random stranger who walked in on you changing - that would be worse, right?''

''I guess,'' Miku heaved a sigh. Sitting, they started devouring their breakfast, and before five minutes were over they had both cleaned their plates. Mikuo glanced at the clock.

''Time to go,'' he said, pulling his sister up from the chair. Reluctantly, she went, and he let her walk before him, still admiring her butt.

_I am such a pervert._


	6. Chapter 6

Miku kissed her brother's cheek, having to rise on her tiptoes to do so. ''Have a good day, Mikuo,'' she smiled up at him.

He smiled back, before Lily and Teto immediately came up to talk to him, Neru trailing behind after them as she typed something out on her ever-present phone.

Miku sighed softly, walking away from her brother as he turned his attention to the three other girls. Her eyes swept the hallway, and they met Kaito's dark blue ones. Her lips tilted up, and she went over to him, their arms wrapping tight around each other.

Mikuo's eyes flicked over to his sister, where she was holding onto Kaito Shion's hands, talking animatedly to him. He wanted, so badly, to know what she was talking about.

It would doubtlessly be more interesting than what these three other girls were prattling about. It wasn't that Mikuo was trying to be mean - it was just that, other than Miku, no other girl could capture his attention.

And seeing Miku so close to Kaito...it just pissed Mikuo off on a level he had never reached before. It was so _frustrating. _He hated the fact that his sister had a boyfriend.

_I should just force her to wear baggy jeans and hoodies so no one will ogle her. But she's so cute that it wouldn't work anyway._

''Mikuo! You didn't answer me,'' Teto pouted. Mikuo blinked, his gaze snapping from his sister and Kaito to the red-head.

''Oh, sorry, I didn't catch that,'' he smiled. ''What were you saying, just now?''

''I was asking you whether you wanted to go catch the Ura Omote Lovers with me tonight. I have another ticket. You know, the movie which was released today?'' she beamed up at him.

''Tonight?'' Mikuo hesitated. ''Sorry, but I'm busy tonight...'' _Busy fantasizing about my sister. _He saw her face fall, and hastily he added, ''Next time, I'll try to go if I can, okay?'' Because he was sure she would try again.

Teto brightened once more, and she nodded happily. She, Lily and Neru turned and walked away from him, chattering excitedly, _finally _giving Mikuo some peace.

His green eyes drifted back to the spot where he had last seen his sister, and they widened. She and Kaito were no longer there.

_Damn, where did she go now?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku looked up from her leek sandwich as she listened to Rin, her heart sinking. ''I really, _really _like Mikuo,'' Rin was sighing, ''I just wish he'd notice me as something other than a sister.'' Her blue eyes stared at Miku.

Miku set her sandwich down. ''I don't know, Rin. I don't know how to help you. Mikuo never told me anything about whether he likes anyone.''

''Could you help me find out? Please?'' Rin wheedled, her electric blue eyes wide and pleading. ''As a favour to a friend?''

Miku exhaled. ''Okay. I'll ask him when I get back home,'' she glanced at the clock on the wall of the school cafeteria. The seniors would be having the next period for lunch.

The seniors, including her brother. Kaito and Luka both sighed and shook their heads at Rin's persistence. ''Rin, why don't you just go up to Mikuo and ask him to go out with you?'' Luka asked patiently.

Rin shook her head violently, her blonde hair whipping around her face. ''No! I'm...I'm too shy to talk to him,'' she wailed, her voice distraught. ''He's just so...perfect!''

''He's not perfect,'' Miku mumbled under her breath. ''He's my brother, and I know best about exactly how perfect he is.''

''But he's probably the closest thing to perfect there is in this school,'' Rin sighed dreamily, her blue eyes drifting heavenwards. Luka rolled her eyes at Rin's sheer hopelessness.

''That's why I'm never getting a boyfriend,'' she proclaimed. ''Look at what boys do to you. Turn you from smart, capable individuals to weepy, emotional wrecks.''

''That's not true!'' Kaito protested, his spoon stuck in his ice cream. ''Wait...it's not true, is it, Miku?'' his blue eyes stared at her imploringly.

Miku giggled softly. ''It's not true,'' she agreed with Kaito. ''You're just way too pessimistic, Luka. Give the male species a chance.''

Luka opened her mouth to retort, but then her blue eyes fixed at a point over Miku's shoulder, and she blinked. Miku cocked her head, about to turn around, but before she could a pair of warm hands clamped down on her shoulders.

''My eyelids kept twitching. You're talking about me, aren't you?'' Miku heard her brother's familiar, slightly-bored sounding drawl.

''Mikuo? I thought it wasn't your break time yet,'' Miku frowned, though secretly she was thrilled that her brother had actually ditched his cool senior friends to talk to her.

''My history teacher didn't come today. We were let off early,'' he reached before her face to tweak her nose. ''Miss me?''

''Never,'' she replied playfully, looking cross-eyed at her brother's pointing finger. He huffed, releasing her shoulders.

''You'll get it from me when we go back home,'' Mikuo threatened jokingly. Then her brother's warmth disappeared as he walked away from her. Miku sighed.

''Kaito, can I stay over at your house tonight?'' she asked, semi-seriously. Kaito smiled and shook his head, and Miku sighed, louder this time. ''You're a terrible boyfriend.''

''I'd like Mikuo to be my boyfriend...'' Rin said dreamily, her gaze trailing after Mikuo as he went back to his group of friends - Gakupo Kamui, Taito Shion, Teiru Sukone and Ted Kasane. ''He's so sweet and funny.''

''I don't want to listen to more praises of my brother. If he knew what we were talking about, he'd make fun of me forever,'' Miku childishly covered her ears with her hands. She fixed Rin a stare. ''Let's talk about Len.''

''There's nothing to say,'' Rin exhaled and glanced at the other side of the cafeteria, where her brother was sitting, surrounded by girls. If Mikuo was the prince of his level, then Len was the prince of _theirs _- though his heart was with Gumi. Not that the others cared.

Rin and Len had used to sit together, until Len had started going out with Gumi. Then he had moved to be with her. Honestly speaking, after seeing the effects of love and what it could do to people, Miku was surprised that Rin was still intent on chasing Mikuo down.

_It's not that I don't like Rin...she's my best friend. I just wish that she didn't like Mikuo._

''You'll help me with Mikuo, right, Miku?'' Rin pleaded, her blue eyes wide. ''I've liked him for so long, and he's never even _looked _in my direction,'' she glanced shyly down at her food. Miku felt the other two staring at her.

She gave in. ''Okay, okay. I'll help you ask him who he likes tonight. And I'll try to set you two up or something,'' she wrinkled her nose. ''Not that Mikuo would appreciate my help in getting him a girlfriend. He's been single forever.''

Rin squealed. ''Thank you! You're the best friend ever,'' she reached over to hug Miku. As Miku hugged her back, she again couldn't help but wish that Rin liked someone else.

_It's just so weird, that my best friend likes Mikuo...I mean, after all, he's _my _brother._


	7. Chapter 7

Mikuo was standing in the kitchen, next to the counter, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. Biscuits, crackers, anything that would last him until dinnertime - he couldn't find any leeks. Miku must have eaten all of them.

''Hey, Mikuo...'' Mikuo stiffened, blinking as his sister came up behind him, her arms slipping around his waist. His body tensed up, but he knew that she didn't mean it to be anything other than a sisterly gesture. Unfortunately.

''Yes?'' he asked, praying his voice wouldn't crack. It sounded hoarse enough as it was. She nuzzled against his back, and he bit his lip to hold back a groan as he felt her silky teal hair caress his back through his shirt.

They were both at home. It was after school, and Mikuo was rather surprised that Miku hadn't gone out with Kaito Shion. Not that he was complaining, but...she usually did that, not coming home until dinnertime, and he wondered what had changed now.

A faint spark of hope flickered in him - did she and Kaito have a fight? Instantly, he squashed the thought. He shouldn't be hoping his sister would have a breakup with her boyfriend, no matter how much he liked the idea of that.

''I want to ask you something,'' she paused dramatically. Mikuo's hands drifted to hers, which were locked around his waist, over his navel. Her skin was soft and so delicate...

''You can ask me anything,'' he reassured her, and she sighed, tugging her hands away from him. At once, he wanted her hands back, though he didn't comment, instead turning around to face her.

Miku's gaze was averted, and he reached out, tilting her chin up so that his sister had to stare up at him. With his other hand, he slowly brushed her fringe away from her eyes, teal hair like soft silk against his fingertips.

She blinked up at him, reluctance in her large, vivid emerald eyes. ''Do you like anyone right now?'' she finally asked. Mikuo jerked back, startled by the unexpected question.

''Why do you ask that?'' he answered, his heart in his throat. _Why that question? She could ask me anything, and she asks me the one question that I can never answer honestly._

She shrugged, her eyes once again fixed firmly on the ground. ''I'm just curious,'' she mumbled. ''I mean...you're my brother. You wouldn't mind telling me, would you?'' her voice had a slightly hopeful tinge to it.

''Oh,'' was all Mikuo managed. He felt slightly relieved - did this mean that Miku still had no idea that he was totally infatuated with her? Because if she had found out... ''I don't really like anyone, I guess,'' he lied. ''Not as a, you know, girlfriend or anything.''

''I see...'' Miku thought, cocking her head. She was just so adorable when she did that, and Mikuo resisted the urge to drag her close and bury her face in her strawberry-scented hair. ''Why? It's not like there isn't anyone interested in going out with you, right?''

''They don't interest me,'' Mikuo said bluntly. ''Don't ask me why,'' he added, seeing the look on her face. ''They just don't.''

''But...they're all so pretty,'' Miku pouted. ''Teto, Neru, Lily, Lenka, Rin, even...'' her fingers shot up to her mouth, as though she had let something slip, and guiltily she glanced up at him. ''You didn't hear anything!'' she squeaked. Mikuo just stared at her.

''Rin?'' he asked, lips twitching. ''Strange, why did you mention her? Isn't she your best friend? I don't really see her hanging around me all that much.'' And he was thankful for that.

''She doesn't,'' Miku agreed. ''And maybe that's why you should go out with her, get to know her better and stuff. Because she isn't as...you know...clingy as the others.''

Mikuo had to grin. ''Miku, I knew she liked me since ages ago. I'm not blind. And you're doing a terrible job at trying to convince me to go out with her.'' Playfully, he ruffled the hair of his crest-fallen sister. ''Look, just to save your face, I'll go out with your best friend, okay?''

''I'll tell her that!'' Miku beamed at him and ran out of the kitchen. Mikuo lost his grin, his eyes slanting back to the kitchen cabinets.

Yes, Rin was cute, but she _wasn't _Miku, and that was why he wasn't interested. He had always known that Rin liked him - she always blushed and stuttered in his presence. Mikuo liked to think he wasn't as dense as most guys.

Miku wouldn't have tried to set him up with Rin unless Rin had asked - Mikuo knew his sister well enough. If Mikuo hadn't been crushing on his little sister, he would have liked Rin. She was adorable and sweet.

But he liked Miku, had liked her ever since they were both children, and no one could ever make him change that. But he would hang out with Rin, _just this once, _because Miku had said that he should. And he always tried to do what his sister asked him to do.

It wasn't that he was a pushover or anything like that - he just liked to please his sister. Even if it meant him doing things he normally wouldn't agree to do. Like going out with girls other than herself.

Still, Mikuo didn't like the idea of that. Sighing, he slammed the kitchen cabinet door closed and strode out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room. _I wish Miku wasn't my sister, so that I could ask her out. And society wouldn't frown upon our relationship. But as it were, a brother and sister can never be together without someone whispering behind their backs. And she doesn't deserve that._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku sighed, slumping down on her bed. She had just sent Rin a text, saying that Mikuo didn't like anyone at the moment and that he was open to the idea of going out with her.

The reply was immediate - Rin thanked her, vowing to be her servant for the rest of her life and that she was eternally indebted to her. A faint smile crossed Miku's lips.

_We're friends, aren't we? Don't take things so seriously, _she replied. _Though I still don't understand what's so fantastic about my brother. He can be so irritating._

While she waited for Rin to reply, Miku stared up at the ceiling and wondered why she was feeling so...upset. She hadn't liked that Mikuo was willing to accept Rin. She hadn't liked it at all - which made no sense, because Mikuo was nothing but a brother to her. She didn't treat him as anything else.

And Rin was nice and sweet. Rin was Miku's best friend. Shouldn't Miku be supporting the both of them? Rin was practically a sister, to Miku...Miku didn't understand her own confusing feelings, and she hated it.

She flipped over onto her front. Well, either way, it was a good thing that Mikuo was finally considering getting himself a girlfriend. Namely Rin. Maybe he and Rin, and Miku and Kaito, could double date sometimes. The thought cheered her up at once.

Still, some part of her, a deep part she tried hard to ignore, hated the fact that her brother was finally getting a girlfriend. That part of her wanted him to be single forever.

Though she had no idea why.


	8. Chapter 8

''Rin?'' the blonde girl whirled around, her blue eyes widening. Miku bit on her lower lip as her friend waited for her to say something.

''So yesterday...since Mikuo said that he doesn't mind going out with you or anything...do you want to double-date with me and Kaito tonight?'' she blurted out in a rush. Rin's already large eyes turned bigger in surprise.

''Tonight?'' her cheeks flushed pink. ''Oh...um, sure, why not?'' she smiled. ''Did Mikuo say yes?'' she continued, voice softer.

''Yeah, I asked him last night,'' Miku closed her eyes. She had went to her brother's room in the middle of the night again, though she hadn't had any nightmares, and he had let her sleep on his bed. Again. She liked being held by her brother - it made her feel so safe.

And she had asked him then, while he had been wrapping his arms around her waist. She had felt him stiffen before he agreed, and she had also felt her heart sink in her chest as she heard his velvet voice whispering into her ear.

_But I'm happy that he finally got himself a girlfriend. Really. It's about time. He's been single forever...I mean, he never officially had a girlfriend. Though I did catch him making out with Neru and Rui before. And Lenka._

''What do you have in mind?'' Rin went back to packing her bag, casting Miku a curious glance. School had just ended, and Miku wondered if her brother would be waiting for her by her locker, as usual.

''There's a horror show playing at the cinema tonight,'' Miku wrinkled her nose. ''Fear Garden, I think. It's a _midnight _show,'' she lowered her voice, wiggling her fingers in Rin's direction. Rin stared at Miku, then smacked her fingers away, giggling softly.

''I heard it's a good show,'' Rin seemed to like the idea, bobbing her head in agreement. She was an avid horror fan, and she always dragged Miku along to see the latest horror shows...not that Miku particularly enjoyed them. Kaito was open to those kind of shows, though he didn't enjoy them as much as Rin did.

Mikuo liked horror shows too, she remembered...she winced. He and Rin were a perfect match for each other. Her brother had always enjoyed scaring her, making her watch midnight horror shows with him when they were young. She had gotten nightmares afterwards, and she blamed those on him.

Mikuo would love to watch 'Fear Garden'. Not that she had told him that they were going to watch that. But she knew he had been looking forward to the release of that particular show for months, ever since the advertisements for that horror movie had first appeared.

''Then...I'll see you later? I'm meeting Kaito at the cinema at ten, then we're going to grab something for supper,'' Miku tilted her head. ''I think Mikuo's coming with me...you?''

''I'll just go find Kaito at the cinema later, I guess,'' Rin shrugged. ''Our houses are too far apart for me to just drop by yours...I can't believe I'm finally going on a date with Mikuo!'' Rin ended with a squeal.

Miku laughed, reaching out to poke at Rin's trademark floppy white bow, which was always on her head. It reminded Miku of rabbit ears. ''I still don't get why you like my brother so much. And I don't think I'll ever understand.''

''That's because he's your brother,'' Rin sighed, exasperated. ''Everyone's always telling me, Rin, your brother is so good-looking! When I see him, all I see is a dancing banana,'' she shook her head slowly. ''It's the sibling thing, really. It can be difficult sometimes for sisters to see their own brothers as hot, I guess.''

Miku's cheeks warmed. ''I'm not denying that Mikuo's good-looking! I think that...he is,'' her voice lowered to a whisper. ''But he's so irritating, too. No one ever sees the annoying side of Mikuo. That's why everyone likes him.''

''But he's so nice and warm and friendly,'' Rin protested. ''And he's so kind. What's there not to like about him? Especially when, well...how does he annoy you, anyway?''

Miku rolled her eyes. ''You have no idea,'' she muttered under her breath. ''He's evil. At home, his idea of 'fun' is to eat all the food in the house and starve me to death. And no matter how much he eats, he doesn't get fat.'' Miku cocked her head, thinking. ''And there was this one time, when he hid this toy spider in my wardrobe...I didn't dare to open my wardrobe without a broom for months.''

Rin giggled. ''Miku, you seem to be scared of a lot of things, aren't you?'' she teased. Once again, Miku's face flushed.

''I...have nothing to say, see you later Rin!'' Miku hastily slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring Rin's semi-hysterical laughter behind her.

She brisk-walked all the way to her locker, then exhaled, leaning her head against the cool metal. Yes, Rin was right. Miku was frightened of a lot of things. She didn't understand why she was so...so _cowardly_. She hated spiders. And heights. And horror shows. And insects. Generally, she hated anything dirty or creepy. Like bugs. Because they were disgusting.

She was the total opposite of her brother. He didn't fear anything, not that she knew of. He enjoyed bungee-jumping, had encouraged her to try, but she had refused due to her fear of heights. He enjoyed camping in the wilderness. She hated it because of the lack of clean toilets. And because of all the bugs.

He was cool, suave and afraid of nothing. She was shy, a little dumb and scared of everything. She sighed in disappointment at her own short-comings. Why couldn't she be more brave, like her brother was?

''You sure took your time,'' she heard her brother's familiar drawl, always slightly-bored sounding. ''I was waiting here for you for about...'' he paused. Miku pouted.

She turned to face her brother, who was standing right next to her. He had one hand placed against her locker, the other hand on his hip. His teal hair fell messily over his eyes, and his full lips tilted up into a wicked grin. His black bag was slung over his shoulder, and the back of his uniform was all tucked out.

Her brother had always been good at looking like a rebel. Though he wasn't one...in general. ''You've been standing here for less than ten seconds,'' she snorted. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, the vivid emerald narrowing at her.

''I'm visible to all but you, my dear sister,'' he said matter-of-factly. ''So what do you have in mind for Rinny and I, later?''

She had to force herself not to flinch at the sudden, new nickname for her best friend. ''Double date with Kaito and I? We're going to watch Fear Garden.''

His eyebrows lifted. ''Fear Garden? I thought you hated horror shows,'' he frowned. Miku shrugged, glancing at the floor.

''Well, you've been wanting to watch it for ages, haven't you? So...why not? Since Rin likes horror shows, too. You're both weird people.''

''You're the weird one,'' Mikuo muttered. His eyes darted to hers, and he grinned. ''You're the best sister ever, aren't you?'' he ruffled her hair playfully, and she stuck her tongue out at him, smacking his fingers away.

''You're messing up my hair,'' she complained. He slung his arm around her shoulders instead, ignoring her sound of protest, his grip too tight for her to squirm away.

''Come on, let's go home. We both have dates to prepare for,'' he smiled cheekily, ignoring the whistles coming from some of the others in the hallway. ''She's my sister, you idiots,'' he called out to them, sounding a little cross.

Miku puffed her cheeks out. ''Let go of me. I'm not a baby you have to walk home.'' Irritably, she tried to shrug his arm off.

''You'll always be my baby sister to me, Miku,'' he stopped walking and dragged her close to him, against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. She stood there for awhile, startled, as he held her close. _Isn't this how a guy would hold his girlfriend?_ Finally, she jerked away.

''Let's go home,'' she muttered, cheeks warming. Why was she always blushing? Especially around her brother? It was so annoying. ''You're embarrassing me.''

He smirked. ''Really? I thought you seemed to like that,'' he teased. ''Fine. Come on...we're attracting attention,'' he stage-whispered. Pulling on her hand, he dragged her away.

_Why do you treat me like that, Mikuo? Almost as though I'm not just...your sister? Even if you know it gives people the wrong impression?_


	9. Chapter 9

Miku was trailing after her brother as he led the way back home from school. She exhaled, looking down at the ground as she walked - she was still feeling so confused over her brother's strange behaviour, earlier.

''Why so quiet?'' Mikuo turned back to glance at her. Her eyes flicked up to meet his - they were filled with concern for her. She swallowed, avoiding his clear, probing gaze.

''I was just thinking about stuff,'' she smiled up at him. He blinked, then grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair playfully.

''Thinking about what?'' he asked curiously. She stuck her tongue out at him, shaking her head. He frowned a little at her, then sighed and brightened, tugging on her hand. ''You're walking real slow, Miku.''

He broke into a run, dragging her after him, while completely ignoring her protests. Miku felt a smile cross her lips as her brother pulled her after him, all the way from school to their nearby house.

Mikuo had always loved to run. Every evening, before dinner, he would run a few rounds around their neighbourhood, only returning home when his muscles were aching and sore. He said that the pain was a good pain, and that he enjoyed the after-ache of a good workout.

Miku did not share her brother's athleticism. She could run fast enough, but nowhere near as fast as her brother could. Another way in which they were completely different. At that thought, a pang went through her, though she didn't know why she suddenly felt so disappointed.

In a short minute or so, they were at the gates of their house, both of them panting, but Miku more heavily than her brother. She clutched her sides, where she could feel a stitch burning. ''Mikuo, you're a real jerk at times.''

He smirked at her, still gasping a little from shortness of breath. ''Ah, but you love me anyway, don't you?'' he said teasingly. Miku huffed at her brother and reached for her house keys, in her skirt pocket.

He beat her to it, brushing her fingers away. His hand slid inside her skirt pocket, against her upper thigh. Miku resisted the sudden urge to shiver as his fingers brushed against the fabric of her pocket, rubbing against her skin.

He was standing so close behind her, and she could feel the warmth he was radiating, after the run. She thought she felt him step a little closer as he searched her pocket for her keys, and she bit her lower lip, trying not to react.

Strange, did Mikuo's breathing just get a little more irregular? She set that thought aside, slapping at his fingers. ''Can you just take the keys out so we can enter the house already?'' she grumbled at him. His fingers closed over her keys, and quickly he drew his hand out.

Mikuo blinked, staring at the keys, attached to a leek-shaped keychain, on his palm. Miku glanced up at him, waiting for him to unlock the gates, and swallowing he did just that.

Miku immediately pushed the gates open and ran inside, leaving him dazed on the pavement outside. That...what had happened just now...

Mikuo freely admitted that he had taken a longer than necessary time to take the keys out of her pocket. It was just that, well, _that _had been the closest he had ever come to _touching _Miku, the way he wanted to. As more than a friend, more than a brother...as a lover.

Even through the thin cotton of her skirt he had been able to feel the smoothness of her soft skin, and he had wanted to roam his fingers down her satin skin, without the irritating barrier of fabric blocking his fingers. He wondered if Miku had found anything about his behaviour suspicious. He hoped not.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to touch Miku the way I had, just now...without the skirt on. _Blinking as he processed his thoughts, he shook his head furiously. No. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. Even if it really was what he desired. It was just so _wrong._

But at the same time, the idea was so tempting. And it seemed so right. To touch Miku that way. He wanted it, but the only thing that prevented him from holding her in his arms and covering her soft lips with his own was his damned conscience. Why did he have to have a conscience? It was annoying the hell out of him. Stupid, useless, irritating conscience.

Sighing, he walked past the open gates, making sure to lock them behind him. Glancing up at Miku's room, he noticed that she had drawn her curtains - she was probably getting ready to take a bath. At the thought of her stripping to get ready for her bath, Mikuo moaned - he couldn't help his reaction.

_I'm such a pervert, lusting after my adorable baby sister...God. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Let me be a pervert, then._

Mikuo walked into the house, went up the stairs, stared at Miku's room door for a while, then finally chose to enter his own room. Miku wouldn't like it if he suddenly barged into her room while she was showering. Even if he wouldn't be able to see her naked while she was in the bathroom...

Really, when had he become so sick-minded? Mikuo exhaled, quickly taking his shirt off. He needed to take a shower - he was all sweaty, and that actually grossed him out a little. Yes, he was a guy, but that didn't mean he liked being all dirty and sweaty.

Proceeding to remove the rest of his dirty clothes, he strolled into his bathroom, intending to take a quick, cold shower to get rid of all his perverted thoughts. Yes, a cold shower would be nice. A very cold shower.

Hell, if it would be able to get him out of this horny mood he was in right now, he would be willing to shower in ice. Gritting his teeth, he tried to put all thoughts of his naked sister out of his head. There wasn't any point in torturing himself with what he couldn't have.

Ducking his head beneath the shower head, he turned the shower on, gasping as icy cold water rained down on him. After getting used to the frigid water, he relaxed, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, letting the water splash onto his hot face.

_Huh. A cold shower really does help. I should do this more often._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku felt fresh and relaxed after her bath. Baths always made her feel good. And clean. She liked feeling clean. Smiling happily, she glanced at the clock. It was early, only six - she had four hours more before she had to meet Kaito and Rin. Maybe she should do her homework.

Resolutely, she decided to do just that. Snatching her science homework out of her bag, she sat at her desk, intent on answering the first question. She answered the first question easily enough, but by the time she reached the fifth she was starting to have problems.

_Mikuo can teach me. _Rising from her chair, she walked to her brother's room. His science was better than hers. And anyway, he was a senior, so he had probably learnt all this already.

If Mikuo didn't know how to answer this science question, Miku was going to laugh at him. Grinning at the chance to tease her perfect elder brother, she barged into his room.

His gaze met hers, and she stared, shocked. Mikuo froze, in the process of towelling his hair dry as they stared at each other. Her eyes travelled down, from his startled face to his toned chest, to his slim waist, to his lean hips, to finally fix upon his -

''What the hell? Miku, get out!'' he hastily wrapped the towel around his hips, hiding himself from her view. Snatching a pillow from his bed, he threw it at her, and it smacked her right in the face. Quickly, she scurried out of the room, her face flaming.

Why did she have this weird sense of deja vu? Miku slammed the door closed behind her, and frantically she shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Her cheeks felt so warm, compared to her palms, and she wondered exactly how much she was blushing.

She had just seen her elder brother completely naked. Miku was now scarred for life. Slowly, she let her hands drop to her sides.

Miku couldn't deny that her brother was extremely attractive, especially when naked. When had he become so toned? But still, he was her brother. And she was in absolutely no way attracted to her brother. Not at all.

Mikuo wanted to hit his head against the wall. Why had Miku chosen to walk in at that moment? She had seen him without his clothes on! And that...was rather embarrassing.

Whatever. They were siblings. And it was okay between siblings. He continued repeating that line, over and over, to himself. Anyway, he had seen Miku half-naked before too.

Somehow, he found himself wondering what Miku thought of him now. After he had seen her without her clothes on, his opinion of her had changed - did the same happen for Miku?


	10. Chapter 10

Mikuo couldn't take his eyes off his sister, despite the embarrassing episode they had just went through earlier. Her hair was tied up into her usual two ponytails, and it made her look so damn adorable. And no one should be allowed to look so good in a simple white tee and a short denim miniskirt. He could totally admire her cute butt while she -

Ugh, no. What was wrong with him? His eyes lingered on her shirt. Pity it wasn't low-cut - but that was what he liked about his sister. She wasn't a slut. She had class, and he wasn't about to sully that class by thinking about her perfect little butt. No matter how much he wanted to think about it.

Miku couldn't meet his eyes. Well, he couldn't blame her for that either. ''You're wearing that out?'' she asked, voice a little shaky.

He glanced down at himself, confused. ''What's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' he asked back, and she shook her head, still looking away.

''Nothing,'' she muttered, trying hard not to stare at her brother. He looked good. Jeans and a tee suited him well. With a start, she realised he matched her - a white top and denim bottoms. She giggled softly. ''We match.''

He looked down at himself, then shot her a dazzling grin, the grin that all the girls in school swooned at when it was shot in their direction. Miku was no exception, though she tried not to let her blush show on her face. ''Now, isn't that something?'' he teased playfully.

Miku chose not to respond to Mikuo's flirtatious tone. Why did her brother have to be so good-looking? It wasn't fair. She was so...not attractive, when she was compared to him. He must have taken all the looks in their family. Along with the brains. And all she had was...she couldn't think of anything. She sighed.

Mikuo noticed. ''Are you sighing just because we're dressed the same way? My fashion sense isn't that terrible, you know.''

''No, it's not that,'' she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. ''It's just that...never mind. It's nothing,'' she placed her hand over the door knob, ready to leave the house.

Mikuo's hand covered hers, and startled, she glanced up at her brother. He stared back down at her, his eyes unreadable. ''Tell me,'' he said softly, and she tried not to shiver.

''It's really nothing important,'' she mumbled in a tiny voice. He stepped closer to her, his hand still over hers, and then he leant down, his cool, minty breath brushing against her face.

''Anything that involves you is important to me,'' he breathed, making her eyes widen. ''You know that, don't you? My dear sister,'' he smirked, his other arm wrapping around her slender waist. ''You know you can tell me anything you want, Miku...''

_What are these strange emotions I'm feeling? I feel so...shy. I like the way he's holding me. I wish he'd hold me just a little tighter. But I already have a boyfriend...and Mikuo's my brother. So I can't be having these feelings for him, right? Because he's my brother?_

Mikuo was good-looking, Miku readily admitted that, but she had never felt this way before. At his touch, her heart raced, and she could feel her cheeks warming. Shaking her head crossly at herself, she shrugged his arm away. ''It's really nothing, Mikuo. Come on. We're going to be late for the show.''

He shrugged good-naturedly, opening the door for her. Standing aside, he let her pass through first, so she did that, stalking in front of him to make sure he couldn't see the blush on her face. She had no need for him to tease her any more than he already did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Miku! Mikuo! You two are late,'' Rin said reproachfully, her hands placed on her hips as she stared at the two siblings. Miku huffed and glared at Mikuo, who grinned sheepishly.

''Sorry, Rin,'' she apologised to her blonde friend. ''If it wasn't for the fact that _someone,_'' at this, she shot Mikuo another glare, ''accidentally dragged us onto the wrong bus and only realised it after ten stops, we would have arrived here a lot sooner.''

''You can't just blame me,'' Mikuo protested. ''You didn't notice that we were on the wrong bus either! I was the one who realised we were going in the wrong direction.''

Miku folded her arms. ''But I trusted you!'' she pouted, shooting him a hurt look. ''How am I supposed to trust you anymore?'' she continued in that plaintive tone, though secretly she was smirking. Her brother was fun to tease.

Mikuo stared at her, then ruffled her hair. ''You can be so evil sometimes,'' he muttered. Throughout the whole exchange, Kaito and Rin were blinking at them, looking faintly amused at their conversation.

''The show is about to start,'' Kaito pointed out hesitantly. ''Maybe we should go in and sit. Before we miss the start of the show.''

''But I'm hungry,'' Mikuo complained, casting the snack counter a longing look. ''I haven't eaten since lunch, because someone kept asking me how to do her homework after my shower.''

This time, he shot Miku a glare, and Miku shrugged, blushing as she remembered what had happened _right _after he finished showering. She was still scarred. Though she couldn't deny her brother had a surprisingly well-toned body. Who would've known?

Anyway, it wasn't her fault that he was smart, right? ''Whatever. Kaito and I will go in first. You and Rin can go get your food,'' she rolled her eyes, ''then you can come and find us later. See you,'' she waved at them, dragging Kaito along with her into the movie theatre.

Mikuo smiled down at Rin, who was blinking uncertainly after Miku and Kaito. She turned back to face him, looking shy. ''So...should we go and queue?'' she asked.

''I guess. What do you want? I'll get it for you,'' he offered, walking over to the line. She trailed after him, looking thoughtfully at what the snack counter had to offer.

''Well, all they have is popcorn. And hot dogs,'' she muttered. ''I'll just have orange juice, I guess. What about you, Mikuo?''

''Popcorn. If there are no leeks, popcorn is always the next best alternative,'' he grinned cheerfully, paying the cashier as she handed over some ice cream, Rin's orange juice and three boxes of popcorn - two for himself and one for his sister. He and Miku were similar in their food tastes.

Rin helped him carry the ice cream, which he knew was Kaito's favourite, and her own orange juice. The two of them walked into the movie theatre, searching for a pair of teal and navy heads. The movie hadn't started yet, so the lights were still on, though rather dim, and it was easy to find Miku and Kaito.

Rin and Mikuo walked over to the duo, dumping their food on the two seats next to Miku and Kaito. Miku glanced at the popcorn, then her lips curved into a smile. A smile which made her look angelically radiant, a smile which made his breath catch. Hastily, Mikuo glanced away.

Quickly, he sat next to his sister, and Rin settled herself into the seat next to him. At the same time, the lights switched off, and the opening advertisements began to play.

Mikuo shot a sideways glance at his sister - illuminated by the light of the movie playing, she looked...she looked beautiful. There wasn't any other word he could use to describe her. Swallowing, he turned his gaze back to the screen, wondering how long the movie was, and how long he could sit here, in the dark, next to her. He hoped it would be for a long time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku glanced at Kaito. He was dozing lightly, clearly bored with the movie. She leant forward slightly to stare at Rin, at the other end - she was staring, entranced by the horror show. Miku swallowed, sinking back into her seat.

She resisted the urge to close her eyes and cover her ears. She hated horror shows. How she hated horror shows. Mikuo, sitting next to her, seemed completely at ease, staring as the lead actress dismembered yet another victim for an arm, to plant in her garden.

She had lasted through...how long had it been? Half an hour? She had lasted through half an hour of this stupid horror movie, she could last another two hours. Forcing herself to watch the screen, she felt her heart in her throat, and she desperately hoped she wouldn't throw up.

When the main character turned towards the screen with her knife raised and a insane smile on her face, Miku screamed at the screen, squeezing her eyes shut and twisting towards her left to wrap her arms around the person.

There was a muffled sound of protest, and she cracked her eyelids open a little to see who she was mauling. Mikuo stared back at her, clearly disturbed by the way she was clinging on to him. She blushed a little, but she didn't let go, and he didn't tell her to.

Slowly, he set down his popcorn, which happened to be his second box. His hand reached up to pat her head comfortingly as his gaze returned to the movie, and she could see him smirking in the dim light. She scowled.

''Scared of horror shows, hm?'' he teased, and she glanced at the movie. The main character was stalking another victim, and then she reached him, with her knife raised high, and -

Miku buried her face into the crook of her brother's neck, and he laughed a little, his arms reaching out to wrap around her in return. ''Don't worry, it's not real,'' he whispered.

''It's scary,'' she protested, voice muffled against his shirt. He stroked her hair, and she found warmth and comfort in his hold.

''I won't let anything happen to you, okay?'' he murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Miku sighed and closed her eyes, nodding at his words.

_Yes...Mikuo won't ever let anything happen to me. I can trust him. I can trust what he says._


	11. Chapter 11

''That was a fantastic show,'' Rin gushed as they left the cinema. Miku was too exhausted to argue with the petite blonde, staggering out with her head on Kaito's shoulder, who had wrapped a comforting arm around her. His dark blue hair was tousled and messy, but it made him look just so adorable.

''Hey, Mikuo...'' Miku spoke up, rubbing at her eyes. ''I want to go to Kaito's house for a while. Can I?'' she expected him to agree. He usually didn't bother about what she did, so long as she returned at the time she promised she would. ''I'll stay over. Right, Kaito?''

Her boyfriend shrugged. ''If you want to. I won't force you,'' he grinned, running his fingers through her teal hair. Mikuo turned around, from where he was walking ahead with Rin. His face was expressionless.

''No,'' he said coolly. ''You look like you're about to fall asleep on your own two feet. If I don't drag you home, you're going to be a public menace,'' with that, he turned back around.

Miku gaped at her brother. Had her beloved big brother just called her a public menace? ''Excuse me? I was asking you to be polite. You...you are not the boss of me,'' she stabbed a finger into his back, a little drunkenly. Her head was spinning from the late hour and the horror movie. She hated horror shows.

Mikuo whirled around, his emerald eyes narrowing, and he caught her fingers before she could prod him again. ''I said no, and that's final,'' he hissed, those green eyes flashing with ire. Miku tugged her fingers away.

''Kaito, Mikuo's bullying me. Say something,'' she complained, almost falling over in sleepiness. Kaito caught her before her face could hit the ground, and he exchanged a look with Mikuo.

''Don't be like this, Miku,'' Kaito murmured in her ear. ''Just go home. You're like the walking dead. You're just lucky that today is Friday,'' he sighed. ''Imagine having to wake up early for school tomorrow.''

Miku glared at him woozily, then shrugged his arm off, stomping away. ''You are all ganging up against me,'' she slurred, before swaying and almost stumbling into a nearby wall. This time, Rin caught her, looking worried.

''I forgot that she's an early sleeper,'' Mikuo mumbled. ''She's never really stayed up until past midnight before. I didn't know the lack of sleep would affect her so badly, though.''

''Maybe you should bring her home, Mikuo,'' Rin waved her hand in front of Miku's face, but there was no response - the teal-haired girl was out cold. ''She passed out.''

Mikuo sighed heavily. ''Give her to me.'' Rin dragged the unconscious girl over to her brother, who scooped Miku up, a strange mix of annoyance and mirth on his face. ''She's heavy. I'm going to complain about that tomorrow,'' he mumbled, making sure his sister was secure in his arms, her head against his chest.

He swallowed, hoping the other two wouldn't be able to tell that...well, he enjoyed carrying his sister. She wasn't heavy, not at all, and she was so soft against him...Mikuo gritted his teeth, glancing away from her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed, and she exuded an air of vulnerability. Like a fragile doll.

Kaito shot one last, worried look at his girlfriend, then nodded at Mikuo and walked away, still holding on to a cup of ice cream. Rin smiled at him, then went after Kaito - Mikuo knew that Kaito and Rin lived in the same area. Unlike he and Miku.

There wouldn't be any buses or trains, not at this hour. Sighing, he walked out to the main road, ignoring the curious glances people shot him as he made sure his sister wouldn't be jolted awake by his steps. He would have to flag a cab to get home.

Luckily, there was a line of cabs at the waiting point, and he got in one, giving the driver their house address. Carefully, he sat in the cab, letting Miku stretch out on the back seat, her head in his lap. Their house wasn't too far, but Mikuo didn't have enough cash on him, so he searched for Miku's wallet - where had she put it? She was bound to have some money.

In her pocket, maybe? He felt along her skirt, searching for the pocket, and as his fingers felt along the denim, he felt her fidget and moan quietly. He froze, breath catching, and Miku's breathing evened out again, like nothing had happened. Swallowing, he fished her wallet out of her pocket, trying not to focus on her.

That moan...had turned him on. He couldn't deny it. Opening her wallet, he sighed in relief - she had just enough to cover the cab fare. Sneaking a glance at his sleeping sister, he looked through her wallet - nothing much. Just a couple of old photos, of her and Kaito...he paused.

There was one of her and him. He and Miku were pulling weird faces in this shot - he remembered it. They had been sixteen and fourteen. At a shopping mall. There had been some pizza mascot taking pictures in the mall, and Miku had dragged him over, wanting to take a picture with the pizza mascot.

He smiled at the memory. That had been a little while before she started going out with Kaito. A little while before he started losing the company of his sister to other guys. A faint scowl crossed his lips as he snapped the wallet closed - he didn't want to think about that.

Soon, they were at their house. Mikuo paid the cab driver, then carried his sister up, out of the cab. Searching his pocket for the keys, he slid them into the gate, unlocking it. Throughout it all, Miku didn't stir, and he smiled a little, carrying her inside the house.

Once inside, he flicked the light switch on, and instantly light flooded the living room. Miku's eyelids fluttered, then she threw her hand up, over her eyes. ''Too bright,'' she mumbled, almost incoherently. ''Turn it off.''

''No,'' Mikuo smirked, dropping his sister onto the couch. She bounced a little on the cushions, before her hand reached out to grab the back of the couch to steady herself. She shot him a sleepy glare, which just amused him further.

''I hate you,'' she slurred, rising shakily from the couch to stumble over to the light switch. Reaching it, she slumped against the wall, her hand moving lazily to flick it off. At once, the room was thrown back into darkness.

Miku was so sleepy. She wanted to go back to her room and forget all about that stupid horror movie. Yawning, she started to walk away, but walked right into something. She scowled.

Stupid inanimate objects getting between her and her bed. Yawning once more, she pushed at the thing, whatever it was, and her fingers encountered soft fabric. The thing grabbed her hand, and her eyes widened. ''Mikuo?''

Gently, her brother pushed her back to the wall, his body close to hers. All of a sudden, she felt wide awake as her mind went into overdrive - what was he going to do? Was he going to scold her? Did she do something to piss her brother off again? Maybe he was annoyed that he had to carry her back here - it had to be him who carried her back. Was she that heavy?

''Miku,'' her brother's voice was soft, a sensual caress, and she shivered, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. She tilted her head back, her eyes adjusting to the dim light so she could faintly make out her brother.

''Yes?'' she answered, heart in her throat. Oh, how she wished she could just go back to sleep. What did he want with her? ''I'm tired...''

Before she could complain any further, warm lips met hers, then her brother was kissing her hungrily, as though she was air he needed to breathe, something he would die without.


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment, Miku stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Her brother had just kissed her, and his lips covered hers still. It wasn't an innocent kiss between siblings - this one was possessive and passionate. As though...they were lovers.

Lovers? Miku snapped out of her daze and pushed her brother away, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She was breathing heavily, just like he was, and she stared at him in shock. What had he been thinking?

Mikuo shot her a weak grin, the expression in his emerald eyes contrite. And a little hopeless. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through his thick teal hair, averting his gaze from her.

''What were you thinking?'' the words came out, a little too harsh, and she watched her brother flinch. She softened her tone. ''We're siblings, Mikuo. This...isn't right.''

''I know,'' he whispered, in a voice so soft it was barely audible. ''But I wanted to do this for a really long time...you don't know for how long.'' his eyes flicked up to meet hers. ''Earlier, when you wanted to go to Kaito's house even though you were so tired...I think I snapped a little. Not just at you, but inside too...''

''Kaito's my boyfriend,'' she said slowly, and she was sure she saw hurt flicker through her brother's emerald eyes. ''All the more this is wrong, Mikuo. And...we're siblings.''

''How does that matter?'' he asked, almost angrily. ''I mean, if I love you, then does it really matter that we're brother and sister, Miku?''

''Of course it does!'' she swallowed, biting her lower lip in confusion. Was that what she really thought? She had told Rin before...that she did think that incest could be pretty hot. But had she really thought that way? She couldn't be sure.

Her eyes widened as another thought occurred to her. ''Rin. You have a girlfriend, Mikuo.''

Mikuo's green eyes darkened. ''I only agreed to go out with her because she was your best friend. I love _you, _Miku - and I won't love anyone else. I love you as more than a sister. I want you as a lover, sis. As more.''

_Do I love you? _Miku's thoughts spun around her head, making her feel faintly dizzy. She couldn't deny that a flutter of happiness had went through her, when she heard her brother telling her that he loved her - but incest was wrong. It was wrong, wasn't it? Love between a brother and his sister? It was something that society frowned upon, something that wasn't accepted. Not according to society's rules and demands.

And anyway, she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she loved. So it wasn't possible that she loved her brother, not that way. How could she? All her life, she had looked up to him as a protector, as someone she could rely on. He was both brother and parent to her...how could she possibly love someone so close and dear to her that way? How could she want him, desire him, yearn to hear her name on his lips?

But her dreams. She always had dreams that featured her brother - dreams which played out the deeply hidden desires and wants. The dreams where she admitted what, in real life, she was too frightened to say - that she desired her brother. She wanted to keep him all to herself. She was...jealous, whenever she saw him with other girls. Mikuo was hers - he couldn't be with anyone than herself.

Was that what she really thought, though? She was confusing herself, and she hated that confusion. She hated that she wasn't sure about her own feelings towards her brother - she wasn't sure if the love she felt towards him was platonic, or more. Could it be more?

Damn Mikuo for kissing her that way. If he hadn't, there wouldn't be so many questions in her mind. She wouldn't be as confused as she was right now. Mikuo, who was still standing before her, a similar mix of confusion and pain in his expressive green eyes. He sighed.

''Maybe we should forget about this,'' he said quietly, not meeting her gaze. ''I shouldn't have done that...especially since you're so against the idea. You have a boyfriend, after all.'' The last sentence was spoken with bitterness, before he turned to trudge away, to his room.

Before he could leave, though, Miku lunged for his arm, pulling him to a stop. Her brother stiffened at her touch, glancing back at her, surprise flickering across his handsome face. Miku swallowed, nervous.

''Don't go yet,'' she whispered, and he relaxed, a little bit of disappointment evident in his expression. He shrugged, facing her again.

''I'm not going anywhere, sis,'' he said tiredly. Miku gazed up at him, but he continued looking away from her. Was he that hurt by her rejection? She swallowed again.

She wanted to clear up her own confusion over the whole issue, so she did the first thing she could think of - she grabbed her brother's shoulders, pulling him back to her. She reached up, pressing her lips to his, and this time Mikuo was the one who stood stunned.

But as they stood there in each other's embrace, her kissing him, Mikuo gradually responded, closing his eyes as he tugged his little sister closer to him. She tasted of vanilla, and he wanted more - he wanted more of that sweet taste. The taste that he had been denied for so long...the taste he finally was able to try.

He wasn't sure why he had kissed her, just now. But he knew that the tight control he always maintained over himself had snapped. His anger and sadness that she chose Kaito over him, the breathy little moans she had made when he had touched her, the feel of her silky skin against his fingertips...he had craved for more, and he hadn't thought of anything other than finally making Miku his own.

When she had pushed him away from her, her green eyes filled with shock, he had felt...he didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't possible for hearts to really break, he knew - but it had felt like it. The burning pain in his chest when she had rejected him had made him want to gasp, and he had wanted to leave before he got further embarrassed...before his sister broke his heart any more than it had already been torn apart.

Her rejections, her claims that this was wrong, her reminders that she had a boyfriend...well, Mikuo hadn't wanted to listen to all that. If Miku really couldn't bring herself to accept him, if she didn't love him the same way he loved her, then he wouldn't force his sister to see things from his point of view. He loved her too much to force himself on her, to make her unhappy.

But she had called him back. She had told him not to leave, and then now she was kissing him. A kiss initiated by her. Hope fluttered through him - did she feel for him the same way he did for her? But he dared not believe it, because he felt that if that was really the case, it would be too good to be true...that he would wake up and realise that it was all yet another torturous dream. A tormenting dream.

He pulled away from their deep kiss, breathing hard. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her slender arms looped around his neck. She tilted her face up so she could stare in his eyes. ''How long have you loved me for?'' she whispered. ''Why didn't you say anything?''

He swallowed. ''For years,'' he answered hoarsely. ''Ever since we were young. I realised it when I was thirteen, after our aunt stopped coming around to look after us - that I loved you. And I didn't dare to say anything because...I thought you would reject me,'' he glanced at the floor. ''After all, if I told you that I loved you as more than a sister...how would you have reacted, then? How will you react now?''

Miku's slim fingers brushed his cheek, the soft skin like silk against his own. ''I don't know whether I love you as a brother or more, Mikuo. When I think of the fact that you're my brother, I...I feel weird. But I dream of you at night, sometimes,'' she admitted, cheeks flushing a faint pink. ''I dream of us, together...''

Mikuo blinked at her, startled. She dreamt of them together? Sudden happiness shot through him, but he pushed it away - that was still no proof that she loved him, the way he loved her. It could still be mere sibling love.

''Do you love me?'' he asked softly, almost frightened of knowing what her answer would be. She stared up at him, her eyes wide.

''I don't know,'' she replied shakily. ''I really don't know.''


	13. Chapter 13

Miku lay awake in bed, hugging her pillow to her tightly. Even now, her heart was still racing, and she didn't know how to calm herself down. She was too worked up to even think of sleeping, and frustrated she squeezed her eyes shut. If only _he _would get out of her mind!

Her brother...again, his slanted emerald eyes and cocky smile filled her mind, and she sighed, turning over in her bed. After what had happened just now, after she had told him she didn't know whether or not she loved him, she had brushed past him and ran away, up the stairs to her room. He hadn't followed her up.

She felt a little guilty for having run and left her brother alone like that. But she really didn't know what to do - her thoughts, her feelings, _everything _in her had been in turmoil. And she had just wanted to be alone for a while, to be given the chance to think about what to do.

She glanced at the leek plush toy next to her. It was a birthday present from her brother, back when she had been thirteen. He had been fifteen. She loved that leek toy - she loved it as much as she loved actual leeks. Her brother knew her really well...and he liked leeks, too.

Miku couldn't deny that she loved her brother - what she didn't know was whether it was mere sibling love, or something more. Could it...could it possibly be more than the love between brother and sister? Could she really want Mikuo that way? He was...her brother...

The main problem was the fact that he was her brother. And that she had a boyfriend...a boyfriend who she loved, a boyfriend who loved her. How could she possibly love her brother? Incest was wrong. So was two-timing someone. Miku knew, in her heart, that she shouldn't even be thinking of her brother in that way.

Still, she couldn't help it. The way her brother featured in her dreams at night...the dreams which left her gasping, trembling and aching when she woke up the next morning - she couldn't forget all that. Nor could she resist the unbearable temptation Mikuo presented.

It was pathetically easy to see why so many girls wanted Mikuo. He was handsome, smart, funny and nice - what was there not to like about him? And he loved her...or so he said. How long had he loved her for? For quite some time, ever since they had been children...again, that was what he claimed. She trusted that he wasn't lying to her. But still...

It all confused her. Why did he like her, his awkward, easily embarrassed baby sister? When there were so many other girls, more beautiful and desired than she was, vying for his attention? She felt like it was a compliment that he liked her in that way - but at the same time, it felt so...unbelievable.

Sitting up, she buried her face in her hands, frustrated. Bad enough that she couldn't get those inappropriate thoughts about Mikuo out of her mind - now, she couldn't sleep because his incredibly sad green eyes wouldn't stop _haunting _her. Making her feel guilty and...what? What else did she feel about him?

Sliding off her bed, she reluctantly decided to talk to her brother. She couldn't run away from their situation forever - and anyway, they lived under the same roof. It would be impossible for them to avoid each other, and that would make their embarrassment even more tangible. Better to get it over and done with, as quickly as possible - so that everything could be forgotten. So that she would stop feeling so confused.

Walking out of her room, she crossed the landing to her brother's room. But before she knocked, she hesitated - she didn't know whether she really ought to enter. Maybe it was too soon, her traitorous mind whispered - but she didn't want to let this drag on. If it did, she knew it would hurt his feelings even more.

And secretly, a little part of her wanted him to love her, to want her. The part of her which ached for her brother, the part of her which conjured up her dreams and desires at night - that part of her wanted much more than what they currently shared. She gritted her teeth.

She couldn't be with him that way, and she had to make that clear. They were siblings - not just distant cousins, but close brother and sister. Furthermore, she had a boyfriend. It wouldn't be right to love someone other than Kaito.

Determinedly, she knocked. There was a tense silence as the echoes of the knocking faded away, and Miku waited for her brother to reply, her heart suddenly in her throat. She was so nervous, wondering how he would react - would he welcome her? Or would he try to avoid her, given the way she had run away from him? How...how did he feel about her now?

''Come in,'' he suddenly called, startling her. Swallowing, she did just that, slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside her brother's room. A rush of unexpected anticipation filled her - blinking, she shook her head. No, she wasn't supposed to be expecting...anything to happen. There wasn't going to be anything going on other than normal, civilised discussion. She _shouldn't _want anything else.

Her brother glanced up from his bed covers. He had been lounging in his bed, staring moodily at the pure white bedsheets covering his bed. His face was composed, emerald eyes carefully neutral. ''Miku?'' he asked, voice even. ''I thought you went to bed. You seemed...tired.''

''I need to talk to you,'' she blurted out, her agitation a complete contradiction to his own calm manner. ''About...about everything which happened earlier,'' she gestured helplessly, feeling her cheeks warm as she thought back to the kiss they had shared. Not once, but twice - one from him, the other...initiated by her.

He leant back in his bed, eyes regarding her coolly. Lacing his fingers together, he placed his hands behind his head casually, the very picture of relaxed calm. ''Sure. What do you want to talk about?'' he asked, curiosity in his voice.

''I can't...I can't like you that way,'' she stammered, unconsciously twisting the corner of her nightdress around her fingers. She had changed into her nightdress the moment she went up to her room - she had no idea how anyone could wear denim to sleep. It was so uncomfortable. Mikuo could, though. And she would never understand how he did so.

His emerald eyes darkened, making him look a little lost. And sad. She felt her heart clench when she saw him looking so lonely - he was her brother, and she wanted him to be happy. He had protected her and kept her happy when they were young. Whatever she had wanted, he had tried his best to do for her.

Miku had been a spoilt child. Their parents had frequently sent money back to make up for their prolonged absence, and Mikuo had done everything she had wanted, bought her anything she had asked for. She was still a little pampered - but she wanted her brother to be as happy as she was, back when they had been children. When he had made her happy.

''I know,'' was all he said, though his eyes said so much more than that. ''I've known for a long time - I guess that's why I've never told you anything. Because I knew you wouldn't be able to accept me. And you would never betray Kaito...you love him too much.''

Miku approached her brother, sitting gingerly on the edge of his large bed. He watched her, and she watched him. For a while, neither of them said anything, just holding each other's stares. Miku felt like she could drown in the depths of his expressive eyes - did he feel the same?

Hesitantly, he reached out, and his long, slender fingers combed through her thick mass of silky teal hair. She could remember, Mikuo had used to comb and tie her hair for her, when she had been a little child, and their parents hadn't been around. Their aunt was not a morning person, even when she came to babysit them, so Mikuo had been the one to get her ready for school.

His eyes darted up, meeting hers as she felt her breath catch. They seemed to be searching her, searching for something...something unknown. He inched closer to her so that they were sitting side by side, and slowly he leant his forehead against hers. She didn't protest, didn't move away - she just continued watching him.

Still as slowly as just now, his hands slid down from her hair, one to the back of her neck, the other to her waist. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss soft and questioning. Without thinking, Miku kissed him back, eager for more. She responded instinctively to his touch, wanting more and more of Mikuo. Yearning for more of his touch, more of his taste.

Until she needed to breathe. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Mikuo, both of them panting hard. It had been a sweet kiss, wondering and shy, almost. His arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her slightly closer, and there was a question in his expression - was she okay with him doing this? Did she want him to stop?

Or...did she want more? And at that very moment, Miku knew she wanted more. She wanted at least one of her tempting dreams to come true - if she had to live the rest of her life without accepting her brother's love for her, she wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by _him. _At least once...just once. Just for one sweet, tiny little time...

Maybe it was selfish of her, to want something like that and end up casting it aside afterwards. It wasn't fair to her brother, and she knew that as well. But she couldn't help wanting him, even though common sense told her she shouldn't.

Common sense obliterated. Morales crushed and destroyed. That was what dreams could do to you - and she couldn't tell whether she liked that or not. ''Mikuo?'' she asked hesitantly.

''I want more,'' he whispered, eyes intense. ''Even though I know this is wrong - you're my _sister,_'' he growled, frustrated at what seemed to be himself. ''I don't know how many times I've wished you weren't my sister...how many times I hoped that you would one day love me back,'' he sighed, eyelids fluttering.

''I want more too,'' she echoed her brother's sentiment, and his eyes snapped open, startled. ''I know in my heart that it is wrong...that all this isn't right. But let's make an immoral memory together, shall we?'' she placed a finger against his lips. His cool breath washed over her skin, making her shiver.

His hand cupped her cheek. ''Only if you're sure,'' he breathed. ''I don't want you to agree...just because I told you that I love you,'' he glanced away from her, almost shyly. Her brother? The perfect Mikuo Hatsune? Shy? Miku nearly laughed out loud, at the thought of that.

''I told you that I dream of us together,'' she said honestly. He cocked his head at her, expression curious, waiting for her to continue. His thumb rubbed absently against her skin, and she leant her cheek into his palm. ''I dream of you and me, together in the way we both want,'' she admitted. ''An act which is both immoral and sinful, yet...something I yearn for.''

''Yearn for?'' he smirked at her, full lips tilting upwards. ''Nice choice of words, Miku. Yearn for...'' his tone turned pensive. ''I don't just yearn for you. I crave you,'' he leant closer, his tongue flicking out against the sensitive skin of her neck. ''I want you more than I ever wanted anything else,'' he breathed against her neck.

Before she could say anything, he pressed her down into the soft mattress of his bed as he hovered over her, trapping her beneath him. ''But I wonder if I should?'' he mused, a teasing light entering his eyes. This was the Mikuo she knew - not the shy, embarrassed one. The confident, teasing, _seductive _one.

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''I can still change my mind,'' she threatened, semi-seriously. A little nagging voice at the back of her mind was condemning her for all this - but she quelled the voice. _It's just me and Mikuo...no one else needs to know about this._

''You're not going anywhere,'' he smiled at her, and she shivered at the threat in his words. He sounded like he was about to eat her up, make her wholly and completely his.

And she was perfectly prepared to let him do just that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **Yes, the next chapter is going to be a lemon. Definitely. I mean, just look at it! Look at her thoughts! So please just be patient and wait a little while more. Thank you very much for your time and patience, blah blah blah._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Solitaryloner: **So I was reading the updates on the site on the main page, and I saw that MA rating was not allowed on site. Which means graphic adult themes are not approved. So...what I'm typing right now is sort of illegal on this website? Is this considered graphic?_

_If it is, I'm being a rebel. Wow. My life feels so dangerous right now *straight face*_

_Incidentally, writing this was awkward. Firstly, because I have a brother. Second, because I am not used to writing these kind of things. Though I think this one's better than my Spice! story, for those of you who have read that...?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He was straddling her waist, his eyes ravenous looking. She swallowed, feeling a strange mix of nervousness and overwhelming desire - he pinned her down, and she couldn't struggle away. Not that she wanted to.

Mikuo leant down, lightly blowing across her face, his expression teasing. Miku hissed softly, her hands reaching up to fist his shirt. Impatiently, she tugged at the buttons of his long sleeved white shirt, and gently he pulled her hands away, as teasingly as ever.

''Someone's getting...hurried,'' he murmured, voice sensuous and husky. She resisted the urge to shiver - how could anyone be so tempting? So...irresistible? His fingers twined through her long teal hair, and then he leant down and claimed her mouth hungrily, his lips closing over her bottom lip in want. Following his implied demand, she parted her lips, allowing her brother to slide his tongue in.

Mikuo wanted to moan at her taste. It wasn't fair, how damn good she tasted. She let out a small whimper as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and it took every single ounce of self-restraint he had to not pull away and forcefully take her as his. It felt...surreal, to finally be doing this with Miku.

He had wanted her for so long, and now he was finally getting what he desired. Even if they wouldn't be able to tell anyone about what they shared...even if tomorrow morning, everything would be put away and forgotten...at least he would have this one night. He would finally know what it was like to love his sister.

Miku wrenched her head away from him, gasping for air as she stared at him. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips a little swollen from the fierce kiss they had just shared - and he loved how it made her look absolutely beautiful. Moving slowly down from her pouty lips, he suckled on her neck, his hands on either side of her head. She squirmed under him, restless, and he broke off briefly to shush her.

Then he went back to her neck. Nibbling tenderly on her pale, satin skin, he let his tongue flick out, running against the spot he had just bitten. She gasped, arching against him as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. ''Mikuo,'' his name was whispered, her fingers sliding up to tangle in his thick teal hair.

He suppressed a shiver at the sound of his name on her lips. Breathy, soft, filled with lust - he had to wonder if this was really happening, or if it was merely a dream. The simple white nightdress she was wearing both revealed and hid, and he wanted to tear the fabric away from her slender body. That kind of white...it was a pure, innocent white which made him want to dirty her up a little. Mark her as his.

The nightdress was short, revealing her slender, shapely legs. It was low-cut, but not low enough for him to see her cleavage - just enough for a teasing hint of what lay underneath the soft fabric. She stared up at him, want and curiosity in her gaze - pinned beneath his body, she looked lovely. Delicate and ethereal, in her simple nightdress.

He almost couldn't bear to touch to her, she seemed so fragile and vulnerable, at that very moment. His fingers trailed down her shoulders teasingly, and she trembled, crying his name out weakly. He wanted to hear his name on her lips again - craved to hear that sweet melody, in fact. He craved everything about her.

''Are you punishing me, Mikuo?'' Miku gasped out as he dipped his head to her face, tracing her jawline with his tongue. She ached for him...ached so bad. If she didn't have him soon, she felt like she might implode from desire. _If only I had succumbed to my attraction to him, sooner...then maybe things would be different now? _She blinked at the thought.

No, what was she thinking? This...this was wrong, wasn't it? They weren't going to speak of this, not to anyone - not even to each other. So she shouldn't desire for any more, not after this. Mikuo was making it hard not to want more, though - since when had he become such an expert at temptation? At making her yearn... for him? For things she didn't understand?

''Punishing you? No, of course I'm not,'' Mikuo smiled sweetly down at her, then before she knew what was happening he flipped both of them over so that she was straddling his waist, looking down at him, startled by what had just happened. The back of his hand trailed down her cheek languidly as he gazed up at her. ''You're free to do anything you like to me,'' he purred, his voice sensuous...seductive.

Miku stared at him for a while, then let her hands drift to the buttons of his shirt. He didn't resist, just watching her hungrily, and quickly she undid the buttons. Smirking, he did the rest, sliding his arms out of the shirt and tossing it carelessly to the floor. Almost wonderingly, she let her fingers trail across her brother's toned chest, and she felt him shiver at her touch.

She leant down, letting her breath wash over his face, and his eyelids fluttered closed, a small, almost imperceptible moan escaping his half parted lips. She found herself smirking - it felt good, to for once be greater than her brother. To be the one giving him pleasure, making him depend on her, instead of the other way round. She...she liked it.

While she gloated, she didn't see Mikuo's hands travelling up her legs, catching the hem of her nightdress. Slowly, he pulled the hem up as he fingers travelled further up her thighs, and as she felt the smooth fabric sliding against her skin she glanced down. In one swift movement Mikuo tugged her nightdress up and over her head, sitting up at the same time, forcing her to slide from straddling his waist to his hips.

The dress was discarded, the same way as his shirt was, and she suddenly felt painfully shy. She was a virgin, and she had never let anyone see her this way before, not even Kaito...only Mikuo had ever seen her in this half naked state before, and that was because he had accidentally walked in on her changing. Mikuo stared down at her body, then leant his forehead against hers, lips tilted up.

''Why, are you feeling shy?'' he teased. Her lips set into a mulish line and she shook her head, looking into his intense green eyes. The light smirk on his face widened, and his fingers slid down her back to the clasp of her bra. She stiffened, but allowed him to undo the clasp. This was all so new - and why did Mikuo seem so experienced at this, anyway? A flicker of jealousy went through her, at the thought that she might not be his first...

She pushed the emotion away. He was hers now, and that was all that mattered. He slid the straps down her shoulders, away from her body, exposing her breasts, and unabashedly he gazed down at them. She felt her cheeks warm as he scrutinised her admittedly...not very big chest. He glanced back up at her.

''Black and pink lace?'' he queried, holding her bra up. She scowled at him, hitting him on the shoulder, and he flinched in mock pain. ''I didn't know you were such a seductress, Miku. What kind of things have you been learning?''

''Shut up, Mikuo,'' she grabbed the bra, dropping it on the floor. ''We're not supposed to be talking about my choice of clothing,'' she reminded him, and he smiled, a hungry light entering his forest green eyes. She resisted the urge to tremble at the intense want in that gaze, instead staring down at the jeans he was still wearing. She found it...ridiculously unfair, that he was more clothed than she was.

He followed her gaze, smile widening. Unexpectedly, he pushed her off his hips, then slid out of bed, watching her watch him. Slowly, he undid the button on his jeans, letting the denim fall off his body. Miku felt her breath catch - he had to have the most perfect physique she had ever seen. He did the same to his black boxers, and approached her once more.

''Like what you see?'' he breathed, still seductive, still tempting. The line was clichéd, but spoken from his lips it actually sounded...desirable. Wordlessly, she nodded, her arms reaching up to loop around his neck, bringing him back down for another kiss.

He went without resistance, and their lips met again. Miku felt something in stir in her stomach, a strange feeling that made her feel needy...excited, in fact. Her brother's hands wandered down, to her panties, and quickly he tugged it off so that she was completely exposed to him. Just like he was.

He broke the kiss to take a look at her. ''You're beautiful,'' he murmured, nuzzling into the curve of her neck. The compliment strangely touched her - maybe it was because he sounded genuine. It was because of her that he was like this, that he sounded so needy. And she felt proud of the fact - that she, Miku Hatsune, made her perfect brother _want _her so much.

His mouth slid down her body to the tip of her left breast, and when he began to suckle on it teasingly she heard herself gasp. It felt good, the way his tongue licked and swirled, and she fisted her fingers in his silky teal hair. She wanted to moan from the pleasure his tongue brought her, but she bit her lip, choosing to remain silent. She didn't want her brother to know how much it affected her - she wanted to, for once, have the upper hand over him.

His fingers slid down too, to the warm core of her body, and she stiffened as she felt him slowly place one finger inside. His other hand clasped the back of her neck, forcing her closer to him, and as his tongue and finger moved in synchronisation she could feel her insides beginning to melt from sheer pleasure.

Unconsciously, she began to squirm against him, and she protested faintly when he gently broke away from her, pushing her down so that he lay over her body. Hungrily, his eyes traced over her curves, before snapping up to meet her gaze once again. His fingers stroked that most private part of herself, and she felt herself quiver at his gentle touch.

''Know something?'' he asked, his voice hoarse. From want? ''I can't stand the thought of anyone else...being your first,'' he admitted, voice silken. As he spoke, he slid two fingers inside her, and a soft whimper of pleasure escaped her. ''I want you...all to myself,'' he whispered, his other hand trailing down the curve of her slender waist. She shuddered at the feeling.

Mikuo was nearing his breaking point. He was teasing her, teasing himself - but he didn't want to take her too soon. He knew she was still a virgin, and that if he didn't prepare her for entry enough it would hurt like hell for her. And he didn't want her to hurt just for his pleasure.

He was no virgin. But with other girls, he had imagined her instead of them - he had pictured his sister with him instead of the other girls. It was weird, and a little creepy, he knew that - but it had made him feel...happy. And now, he would finally have her, as he had long wanted to. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not, but if it really was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it. She looked up at him, a pleading look in her expressive emerald eyes.

She was wet for him, and he felt his lips tilt up into another smirk. Drawing his fingers out of her warm body, he trailed the wetness down her flat stomach, to her cute little navel. ''I wonder how you taste like?'' he mused.

Before Miku could comprehend his meaning, he leant down, his face between her thighs, and she cried out as his skilled tongue flicked out, licking her _right there. _''Mikuo!'' she gasped out, her voice weak. That...felt even better than his fingers did, and she jerked her head back and forth, nearly dying from the pleasure of it all. He was relentless - after a while, she felt like she was going to burn up from how good it felt, the sensation of his tongue against her.

Pleasure. That was all she could feel. Pleasure, and a undying urge for more...she didn't know how to really describe this feeling, but it was building up. And then the pleasure reached its peak, and she cried out again, this time sobbing out Mikuo's name. Her mind entered a sudden blankness - there was no feeling, just sheer satisfaction and desire. Desire for more.

And at her peak, he slid himself into her body. Miku didn't feel any pain, through the sheer haze of lust and happiness she was floating in - all she registered was a faint bit of discomfort as she was stretched a little by him...there was no pain at having her virginity taken. As she breathed heavily, she watched his eyes. Surprisingly, the desire had softened, his expression becoming more...gentle.

As he began to move inside her body, she felt the pleasure building again. ''Mikuo,'' she whispered, her legs moving of their own accord to wrap around his lean waist. He stroked her cheek in response, his other hand bracing himself over her. She was happy - because he was her first. She didn't want to give herself to anyone other than him. She loved him.

His teeth nibbled the curve of her neck, again marking her as his, and she arched her back to provide him greater access. The movement allowed him to thrust even deeper into her, and she screamed out as she felt him hit...something. Mikuo realised he had found her sweet spot, and he thrust even harder, feeling her squirm against him.

''More,'' she breathed, her hands reaching up to play with his chest. And he gave her more, biting his lip to prevent himself from peaking too fast. He wanted her to have her pleasure before his - it was her first time. He was her first, and he wanted her to enjoy it.

Finally, _finally, _he felt her body tighten around his as she climaxed, throwing her head back and screaming his name again. She was quite the screamer - and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed knowing that he was the one who had brought her so much pleasure...he enjoyed knowing that no one else had ever done this for her before.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled out of her tight, warm body, and wrapped his fingers around himself, rubbing up and down and moaning as he did so. Miku, her teal hair sticking against her forehead and back, sat up and watched him, still breathing hard. He closed his eyes.

He felt slender fingers, not his own, join his hands, and startled his eyes shot open. Miku was now sitting next to him, her own hands wrapped around his hard shaft. She gazed up at him, a sly smile on her face, then began to rub him, up and down, her grip alternating between tight and loose. Mikuo groaned.

''You brought me pleasure, and now I give it back to you,'' she whispered in his ear. He wondered where his shy, sweet little sister had gone - he almost couldn't recognise the sultry temptress sitting next to him. Pleasing him.

Her fingers were smooth, and cool compared to his skin. He had to hold back a whimper as she stroked him teasingly - he felt as though everything he could feel hinged on her, and her actions alone. Like everything, whether he breathed or not, depended solely upon her.

When he came all over her hands, she stared up at him, meeting his gaze unabashedly. Reaching up, she let her tongue flick out over her hands, licking his seed off her skin. The sight of her small pink tongue running over her pale skin, through her soft, full lips, was a pleasurably tormenting sight, and he tugged her back for another kiss, this one deep and possessive.

''Sleep with me tonight,'' he murmured against their joint mouths. Her arms wrapped tight around him as she nodded. He smiled.

Tonight would be a good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came, the sunlight burning away the dazed passion of night, and it left Mikuo feeling as guilty as hell. Miku was still sleeping in his arms, and as he stared at her, he saw her smile slightly, shifting a little closer against him.

So...he had taken his sister's virginity. He had been her first. Yes, there was a sense of pleasure, of satisfaction, of _possessiveness _behind that thought - but mostly it was just guilt. Now that he had got all the pent-up desire out of his system, Mikuo just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

One of the greatest possible taboos they could make. Incest. He had thought, with this one night, he would be satisfied. That he would no longer yearn for her lips, her touch, her body. But he had thought wrong, and now something clenched in his gut as he stared at her sleeping face, her long eyelashes curling delicately against her cheeks. She was beautiful.

She was his sister. And he just wanted to bed her again. He growled softly at himself, frustrated by his carnal cravings - he was a complete moron. And if their ever absent parents found out about this, they were going to kill him. Probably...no, definitely.

And how would Miku feel about it, when she woke up? She had a boyfriend. As if the incest wasn't bad enough, he had caused her to cheat on her boyfriend of two years, too. Yeah, he sucked. He was a total idiot. Why had he let himself do this to her? But there was no use regretting all this now - what was done had been done, and he couldn't turn back time.

He stiffened as he heard his name, and his eyes snapped down to stare at Miku. She was frowning now, mumbling restlessly, and he caught his name being whispered once or twice in her sleep. Curious, he leant closer to her, trying to decipher her faint murmuring.

''Don't go...stay,'' she was saying, sounding restless. He wondered what she was dreaming about. ''Mikuo? Don't go...'' she let out a faint cry, then nuzzled close to him so that she was curled up against him, her cheek pressed against his heart. Mikuo swallowed.

Was she dreaming about him? He stared down at her, trying to calm down his suddenly thundering heart. He was surprised that she wasn't woken up by his heartbeat - he thought that his heart was trying to break out of his chest. Slowly, he dragged his fingers through her long teal hair, swallowing nervously.

''I won't leave,'' he whispered into her ear, lightly caressing the nape of her neck. ''No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you alone. Because you're my baby sister, and you're the one I love more than anything else. It's my responsibility to look after you.''

Her eyes flicked open, and he froze, startled. Emerald green, the colour of a lush summer forest, gleamed faintly at him, filled with amusement. ''I know you'll look after me,'' she giggled, reaching up to poke his cheek. ''Won't you, big brother?'' she looked up at him, a cute pout on her face, and he nodded, suddenly unable to speak. His throat felt dry.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, and he bit on his lip, watching her. She reminded him of a little kitten, rubbing against him to attract his attention. Gently, he stroked her hair, and she purred against him, reminding him all the more of a satisfied little cat. She was just so adorable...he tensed, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he thought he tasted blood.

''Miku,'' he said quietly. ''What we did last night...'' she glanced up at him, her emerald eyes clashing with his, and their gazes met and held. ''If...if you regret any of that, then I'm sorry,'' he said hesitantly. ''I didn't want to force you into doing...that...with me. I mean,'' he felt his cheeks begin to warm, ''I don't want to make you feel like you regret anything, but what's done has been done and we can't change -''

''Mikuo, first of all, you make absolutely no sense,'' Miku cut across him matter-of-factly, making him flinch. She placed a slender finger against his lips, causing him to shiver. ''I mean, I'm not complaining, so I don't see why you should. Unless...'' her gaze dropped, her eyes flicking away from his face,'' you didn't like what we did last night...?'' she asked softly.

Miku had just asked him a very delicate question. ''No! I mean, yes! I liked it, but...'' he hesitated. ''I'm not saying that I don't want more,'' he continued softly. ''I love you, Miku. I've loved you for years. But the thing is, do you...do you regret any of this? Because I don't want you to feel as though you were forced into this or anything, Miku. You're my baby sister, and I want to make you happy,'' he smiled.

''I thought that I might regret it at first,'' her cheeks reddened, and Mikuo thought that it made her look absolutely adorable. ''But after what happened between us last night...I liked it. I liked it a lot, and I want more, Mikuo,'' her words came out in a rush as she blushed furiously, and Mikuo stared at her, startled. ''I like that you were my first, and not anyone else. After all...brothers first, isn't it?''

He smirked at the saying. ''Brothers first, indeed,'' he whispered, holding her close. Miku had always told him that, when they had been young. He suspected that she felt that way because he, her elder brother, had looked after her ever since young - they were dependent on each other, and she came to him first for everything. He was her closest confidant, her best friend, the one person she could always rely on. She trusted him with everything.

He had been her first kiss. Not Kaito. When Miku had been twelve, and he had been fourteen, she had asked him what was a kiss. And he had explained, awkwardly. So she had asked for a demonstration - specifically, she had asked him whether he could give her a kiss. On the lips.

Of course, he had immediately said no. What else was he supposed to say? He had wanted that kiss, but she was his sister, and he wasn't supposed to touch her like that. She had pleaded and wheedled, saying that if he didn't show her how to kiss properly, she was never going to be able to find a boyfriend. She had pestered him about it until he had given in.

So he had quickly pressed his lips against hers. It had been a soft kiss, quick and sweet and innocent. An almost clumsy meeting of their mouths. He had pulled back almost immediately, and Miku had then smiled at him. She had told him...that she liked the kiss he had given her. And after that, she had skipped away, off to find something else to do.

He thought that perhaps, his crush on her had deepened then. From mere infatuation and desire to...love? Not the love between brother and sister, but the love one would feel for their lover. And that love he felt for her hadn't changed since - he still loved her, and he still wanted to protect her as much as he could.

''My brother has been first for a lot of things,'' Miku murmured, echoing his thoughts. ''You were the first boy I ever knew...obviously,'' she smirked playfully. ''You were my first kiss. And now...you're my first,'' she ended softly, her fingers reaching up to stroke his cheek. ''I love you, Mikuo,'' she whispered, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck. He froze.

He didn't really know how to react. Finally, he just settled upon returning her hug, his arms sliding around her slender waist and pulling her against his body - her softness against his hard body. ''You know I love you too,'' he leant his forehead against hers. ''So...what should we do about our relationship?'' he asked quietly.

''I don't know,'' her grip on him tightened, as though she was afraid to let go. ''But I don't want to lose you,'' she buried her face in his chest, making her voice sound muffled. ''I don't want to forget about what we shared last night, but our relationship...it's not approved of, is it? And we both have...a boyfriend. A girlfriend.''

He flinched at the reminder. ''I don't really like Rin that way. I like her as a friend, and she's cute. But I don't love her. But what about you, sis?'' he asked softly. ''What about Kaito?''

She shook her head, hiding her face from his gaze. ''I don't know...'' she sighed. ''I don't want to hurt him either. He's been my boyfriend for two years, and he's kind. He doesn't deserve to be hurt by me, especially not this way.''

He tightened his hold on her. ''So we pretend that nothing has happened between us, then?'' there was a foreign ache in his chest. Obviously he was happy that she loved him, that she didn't regret what they shared - but they had to hide what they had done last night. Didn't they? It was common sense, that no one would ever accept their relationship. He knew that they wouldn't be able to tell anyone about them.

It didn't prevent him from feeling disappointed, though. ''If we pretend that nothing has happened, and go back to having a normal brother and sister relationship...how long must we hide it? Must we really hide our attraction towards each other?'' He didn't want to.

Miku nodded. ''For now.''


	16. Chapter 16

''Hello?'' Miku reached out for her phone on the table, resisting the urge to squirm as her brother sneaked up behind her, nuzzling into her neck. ''Oh...Kaito,'' she swallowed.

Behind her, Mikuo tensed, his arms reaching out to loop tightly around her waist. She was fully dressed, but Mikuo still hadn't put his shirt on...not that she was complaining about that. Though seeing her brother shirtless all over the house was, admittedly, rather distracting.

''Want to hang out?'' Kaito asked her. She could hear some people arguing in the background - it sounded like Kaiko and Akaito had got into yet another huge argument. About something completely pointless. ''I can't stand another minute of being cooped up with this lot,'' there was a faint plea in her boyfriend's voice.

Miku smiled, though it was a rather strained smile. ''Sure,'' she chirped brightly, knowing that her brother was scowling behind her. ''Let's meet at the ice cream parlour. What time do you -'' she paused as she heard a loud screeching sound, and Kaito sighed audibly.

''How about now?'' he said bluntly, then there was a soft curse at the sound of something breaking. Miku winced, holding the phone away from her ear. ''Sorry about that. See you later,'' there was another sigh, and then Kaito had hung up, leaving her ears ringing.

Kaito's family was big. It was pretty common for them to get into fights...a lot. Kaito and Taito were the two calmest of the lot, along with Zeito. Kikaito and Akaito were brash and were always getting into arguments. Nigaito was always sick, so he kept out of things...Akaiko and Kaiko, the two sisters, were always fighting with their brothers. It would be a lie to say that the Shion family never had any drama.

''You're going out with Kaito?'' Jealousy laced Mikuo's voice, and she turned around to face her brother, a slight smile curving her lips. Mikuo frowned down at her, clearly displeased with the idea, and she reached up to slide her fingers down his thick teal hair. He cocked his head, watching her intently with his emerald eyes.

''He's my boyfriend,'' she reminded him gently. ''Even if...I love you,'' the words stuck in her throat, and she had to force them out, her gaze flicking away from Mikuo. She still wasn't used to the idea of admitting her feelings for Mikuo. Although she knew she loved him, in ways mere siblings didn't...a nagging little part of her mind kept reminding her of how wrong incest was.

Was she supposed to mind? To care? She had already given Mikuo everything. There wasn't any point to thinking about how wrong this was, was there? Mikuo's green eyes softened just a little as he watched her uncertainty, and leaning down he let his lips brush against her cheek. Just briefly. ''I know that,'' his smooth voice was quiet. ''We...just pretend that nothing had ever happened between us. Yeah, I know that.''

''It doesn't mean that we can't love each other, though. Right? In the day, we pretend that we're nothing more than brother and sister, but when we're alone together...'' she let her voice trail off as she gazed up at him from beneath long eyelashes. ''We can admit that we're so much more,'' she said softly, meeting his gaze. His eyes sparked with surprise.

''I'd like that,'' his voice was as quiet as her own. ''But then...we can't keep doing that. Can we? I don't know if I can keep on pretending to see you as nothing more than a sibling...I've been doing that for years already, and now I know that you actually return my feelings for you, pretending that nothing is going on between the both of us will be harder than ever,'' he sighed. ''I don't really like it...''

''But no one will ever accept our relationship,'' she reminded him. ''Incest isn't right, no matter how much we hope for otherwise.'' Reaching down, she held on to his hand, lifting his hand to her lips so that she could gently kiss each of his long, slender fingers. ''I'll be back quickly,'' she whispered, meeting his stare. ''I promise. Don't miss me too much,'' she felt her lips tilt up into a smirk. Mikuo's eyes narrowed.

''I'm sure you'll be the one missing me instead,'' he said dryly, though the sly smile on his face matched her own. ''Whatever. Go find your boyfriend, Miku - it's not like I care,'' he hissed quietly, leaning down so that he could tug gently at her earlobe with his teeth. She held back a quiet moan, then shoved Mikuo away from her, ignoring his amused laugh. Her cheeks warmed - even now, he could still make her blush.

Mikuo now shook his head, the lustful look disappearing from his eyes to become something more...brotherly. ''I guess I'll go hang out with Teiru and the others then...'' his voice took on a thoughtful tone. ''But then, since you're going out with your boyfriend, maybe I should ask Teto out? She's been trying to get me to hang out with her, lately,'' a sly spark entered his forest green gaze. Miku scowled.

''Do that and I'll skin you alive,'' she threatened him. ''You're _my_ brother, and I don't intend to share you with anyone else,'' she continued, semi seriously. Mikuo arched an eyebrow, the sly look not fading, and he reached out for her wrist, tugging her closer against him. She didn't protest, instead letting him pull her towards his body. Then she leant her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his lean waist.

''Someone sounds jealous,'' Mikuo said in a sing-song kind of way. Miku glanced up at him, smiling a little as she felt his fingers sliding through her long teal hair. The way he stroked her hair...it was reassuring, a brotherly gesture. But at the same time, it was anything but platonic - it promised something. Something which beckoned to her, tempting and enticing.

''I'm not jealous. I just don't intend to share. There's a difference,'' she could hear the smirk in her voice. Mikuo tilted his head, looking faintly curious, those intense green eyes penetrating her. Green eyes which were just like hers...she swallowed at the thought.

''Teach me what's the difference,'' his voice dropped to a husky murmur, a murmur which made her shiver a little. The mood between them had changed, becoming almost tense. And that tension made her breathing quicken with anticipation...anticipation for what she knew was about to come. She didn't say anything in response, choosing to just stare at him.

He leant down, his lips covering hers for just a brief second, before he pulled away and leant his forehead against hers. ''You know...I really don't like having to act like I don't like you that way,'' he mumbled. ''It's not fair...'' his voice trailed off, and then he glanced away from her. ''It's not fair that I can't spend time with you.''

She smiled a little. ''We just have to keep up this pretence in the day,'' she murmured, looping her arms around his neck. ''For now, we're just brother and sister. But then, in the heat of night, everything between us will change,'' she smiled winningly at him. ''Won't it?''

He sighed, then rolled his eyes. ''Whatever,'' he repeated. ''Just go and meet your boyfriend. I'll think of something else to do while I have to suffer from your absence,'' he mumbled half-heartedly. Miku let her fingertips brush against his cheek lightly, before she turned away from him. She didn't like to leave him alone.

''I'll be thinking of you,'' she said quietly, and she could feel her brother's eyes staring into her back as she walked away from him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Family issues again?'' Miku asked as she dug her spoon into her vanilla ice cream. Kaito shrugged, that look of depression still on his face. Sulkily, he bit into his chocolate ice cream, before he let out a quiet sigh.

''Does it seem like I come from a messed up family?'' he asked her bluntly, his dark blue eyes regarding her blankly. She blinked at him, thinking for a while - her gaze travelled across him, then slowly she shook her head. Kaito looked...normal. Like anyone else. He didn't look like he had a dysfunctional family.

''Well, I do come from one,'' he mumbled, viciously stabbing his ice cream with a spoon. ''It's all I can do to make sure that I don't go insane...listening to them arguing all the time,'' he closed his eyes, leaning back against his seat. ''If I don't escape from that house...''

''They're your siblings. I guess it's normal for siblings to fight?'' Miku questioned, reaching out to pat his hand comfortingly. He squeezed her hand in response, running his other hand through his navy blue hair. The look of abject frustration on his face lessened a little.

''I know,'' he answered quietly. ''But then...ever since our parents threatened to file for divorce, things have been getting even more insane than usual. Kaiko and Akaito are always getting on each other's nerves and threatening to tear each other's throats out...I don't know how to handle their arguments anymore.''

Sympathy filled her, and she held on tightly to her boyfriend's hand as he continued to eat his ice cream. Ice cream was the one thing which could always cheer him up - then again, ice cream always could cheer everyone up, couldn't it? Ice cream made people feel happier.

She couldn't help but wonder, though, as she watched her boyfriend eat his ice cream dejectedly. Did she really have feelings for him? Or...did she feel that she liked him because she treated him as a good friend? She couldn't be sure - if she really did love Kaito, then...she wouldn't have loved Mikuo. Would she have?

She couldn't help wishing that Mikuo was the one with her now, instead of Kaito. It wasn't a very nice thought, especially not when Kaito was her boyfriend. Whereas Mikuo was supposed to be no more than her brother. And especially not when Kaito was feeling sad and was in urgent need of comforting.

_So long as you don't cheat on me with your brother..._Guilt filled her. Kaito had said that to her before, and she had done just that. Cheated on him with her very own brother. Her green eyes flicked up to stare at the navy haired boy, her emotions conflicted as she watched him.

Did she really love him? And if she did...did she love him as a boyfriend, or as a mere brother? If she fell in love with Mikuo, did it mean that she didn't see him as a brother? Then...did she see Kaito as a brother instead of Mikuo?


	17. Chapter 17

Mikuo was bored. He was idling away at home, waiting for Miku to return. At the thought of his sister being separated from him, he frowned - he didn't like this. He couldn't stand this feeling of...worry. Of loneliness, almost.

He was lonely, because he missed her and he wanted her back here. With him. And he was worried because she was out with Kaito, and he didn't like that fact. Mikuo sighed, refusing to acknowledge the jealousy which reared its ugly head, just waiting to make itself known. No, there was no point in being jealous, since he knew that Miku loved him. He didn't have to worry about his sister forgetting about him.

But the worry bloomed in his heart, a small seed of jealousy and envy that crept up on him, making him feel like he was about to suffocate. Mikuo sighed again, tapping his fingers lightly against his table. He was trying to focus on doing his homework, since he had nothing better to do - but then, he couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind was just too preoccupied with concerned thoughts of his baby sister.

She had already been out for hours...specifically, three. And he couldn't help but wonder why Kaito had asked her out, all of a sudden. Mikuo didn't want to be too much of a nag, or to seem too possessive of his sister - but still. He figured that anyone else would be feeling the same way, should they have been in his position. Not that he knew of anyone else who happened to be irrevocably in love with their little sister.

His phone buzzed then, and he glanced down. Someone was calling him. Welcoming a momentary distraction from his homework, and from his worry about Miku, he grabbed his phone, accepted the call and pressed the phone against his ear. ''Hello?'' he asked, wondering who could it possibly be. It hadn't been a number which he had recognised. He hoped it wasn't yet another girl, trying to ask him out.

It seemed to him that he dealt with these kinds of calls way too often. The ones with stalker girls, who had somehow managed to get his number, calling him to invite him out on a date. Or two. Honestly, it was annoying, though he tried not to let his irritation show. It wasn't like he was a cad who didn't care about other's feelings - he cared. It was just that, too many of such calls could be unbelievably inconvenient.

''Mikuo?'' Rin's voice sounded in his ear, making him freeze in a bout of sudden guilt. Oh. Rin. His...girlfriend. The girl who he didn't love. The girl who he had just officially cheated on last night, with his sister. The girl who happened to be Miku's best friend. He realised dimly that he didn't even have Rin's number - that wasn't very befitting of a boyfriend now, was it? Maybe he should start showing more concern for Rin...?

And there he had been, suspecting his very own girlfriend of being one of the insane stalkers who had managed to find out his new number again. He had never felt like more of an idiot, at that very moment, as he waited for her to say something to him. ''I was wondering whether you'd...want to go out with me today?'' Rin's voice was hesitant. ''I'm kind of...bored. And I was hoping that you would be free and all...''

Mikuo hesitated. He was free, after all. Rin was his girlfriend - no one could blame him, for agreeing to hang out with her. And he needed to do something to pass the time, anyway. But the problem was, he didn't really want to...he liked Rin, but only as a friend, and he hated leading her on the way he was doing, now. He was letting Rin believe that he had feelings for her, when in truth, he didn't like her in that way.

And he didn't want to go out with anyone other than Miku. Still, Miku wasn't available right now, so...maybe he ought to keep Rin company? After all, Rin was technically his girlfriend, though he didn't really return her feelings for him. And he wasn't supposed to be in love with his sister, anyway - hadn't Miku herself told him that it would be for the best, if the two of them continued pretending that nothing was going on between them? That they were only siblings?

And hanging out with Rin would be the easiest way to act as though nothing had happened, between Miku and himself. So he sighed softly, letting his lips tilt up into a weary smile. ''Sure, I'm okay with anything,'' he shrugged, trying to inject enthusiasm into his voice. ''What do you have in mind? A movie? Lunch? Some other thing which I haven't managed to think of, since I'm so unbelievably unoriginal?'' he drawled.

He heard Rin laugh gently - it was an adorable sound, but his sister...her laugh could send shivers through him. Miku's laugh reminded him of silvery bells, chiming in a gentle breeze. He loved the sound of her laughter - he could have done anything, just to hear his sister laugh. ''Well, I was thinking of lunch, actually. There's a cafe in town which I think you'll really like...it has really nice leek soup, according to Miku.''

Miku. He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the errant thoughts which floated through his mind, at the sound of Miku's name. ''Oh, I think I know which cafe you're referring to,'' he said slowly. ''Miku has mentioned the cafe to me before. Yeah, it does have the best leek soup that I've ever tasted. It's so hard to get the fresh, crisp taste of leeks in a soup, you know? But this cafe does it perfectly, somehow.''

''Cool,'' Rin sounded rather enthusiastic, to him. ''So...I guess I'll see you there?'' she asked hesitantly. He wondered at the nervousness - was he the first boyfriend Rin had ever had? His heart lurched in guilt - then all the more that what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't want to break up with her, just like that...that wouldn't be kind. However, letting this drag on wasn't too nice, either...what should he do?

He realised with a start that Rin was still waiting for him to say something. ''Oh,'' he said, sounding rather stupid. ''I guess...well, yeah. So I'll meet you outside the cafe, in...an hour?'' he tilted his head, spinning his pen around with his fingers. There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, and it sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief. Mikuo arched an eyebrow - now, was he really that intimidating, to Rin?

''Okay. See you then,'' there was a brief pause. ''Um...I've invited Miku and Kaito along, actually, since Miku sent me a text asking me what I was going to do later...you don't mind, right?'' Rin sounded panicked. ''I mean, Miku is your sister and everything. I'd understand if you don't want her and Kaito to be around - I could always, you know, tell her that they don't have to come, since you're coming now and everything -''

''No, it's okay. I don't mind,'' Mikuo interrupted, doing his best to sound casual...when, in fact, he was undeniably excited at the thought of seeing his sister again. Even if it was while she was with her boyfriend. Though, he did wonder whether he would be able to continue pretending that he didn't have any non platonic feelings for her, forbidden feelings that siblings definitely shouldn't have for each other...

Well, this would be a good time to see if he could keep up this pretence, no? He was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely heard it when Rin said goodbye to him - he mumbled a hasty reply, then placed his phone down on the table, running his fingers idly through his teal hair. Really, he had to stop being so easily distracted - if he kept being so listless, people were bound to ask him what was wrong.

But his problems were something that he could never admit to, not to anyone other than his sister...and even then, Miku herself was the root cause of everything. He was distracted because of his thoughts of her, which were always running through his mind - not that he could exactly blame her for that. Mikuo sighed, feeling frustrated, as he leant backwards in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of his room.

He had been sighing a lot recently, he noticed. Was that a sign of anything? Stretching in his seat, he rose from the chair, rubbing at his stiff shoulder with his hand. He had been sitting still for far too long...he turned around, glancing out of the window. Biting his lip, he wondered - he had one hour to make it to the cafe. Could he make it in time, for a quick run? He hadn't run in a while, and he missed the feeling of freedom. Of the ache he felt afterwards, in his muscles.

His body asked - no, demanded - for physical gratification, and Mikuo gave in to its needs. Grabbing the small towel which hung on the back of his chair, Mikuo looped it around his neck - surely he would still be able to make it in time, if he went for just a short run. The cafe wasn't too far away from here, and it wouldn't take him very long to shower and get ready, afterwards. Whistling, he left the room.

At the thought of running, the one thing he could always count on to make himself feel relaxed, Mikuo could already feel his weariness and stress, all slipping away from him. His footsteps lightened, and his pace quickened as he made his way out of the house - physical exertion had always managed to calm him down, and he knew that this time would be no different.

Even though he wasn't sure why, exactly, he felt so tensed. Miku had already confessed that she returned his feelings for her - so why did he still feel as though something was going wrong?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fine. He was wrong. He was going to be so late. Mikuo mumbled discontentedly beneath his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, doing his best to make the teal mess look semi presentable. With his free hand, he tried to tug his shirt on, letting out a loud curse as he got his arm stuck in the sleeve. Stupid shirt with its stupid buttons - the problem was, all his tees were still in the wash, so he had nothing else.

Finally, he managed to put the shirt on and do up all the buttons. Glancing at the clock, he mentally calculated how long it would take for him to get from his house to the cafe - twenty minutes, at the very least. Mainly since he still didn't have a car, and public transport always took a ridiculously long time. Mikuo could probably get to town faster if he ran - but then, that would defeat the purpose of showering.

At first, he had only wanted to run one quick round around the neighbourhood. But then, the exercise had felt so good...so he had run another round. Then another round. And yet another round. By the time he had returned, panting and sweaty, to the house, forty-five minutes out of his one hour had mysteriously disappeared. Which had sent him into a state of panic, since...well, he didn't like being late.

Maybe it was the perfectionist in him. He always had to excel in every single thing that he did. Or maybe it was just because his girlfriend, Rin...and maybe even Miku herself, might be there. All in all, he just didn't want to be late for this lunch. Especially not if his sister was around. He didn't want to lose any single chance to spend some time with her - despite her being his own sister, he didn't feel as though he ever managed to spend enough time with her.

So he had hastily showered, within a record time of thirty seconds - okay, so maybe a little more than that - and he was now here, trying to shove his dripping wet fringe out of his green eyes. Yeah, he was a mess...but a rather good-looking mess, if he could say so himself. He knew he was handsome...even though he didn't go around advertising that fact. He didn't need any more stalkers than he already had.

Well. Whatever. Mikuo took one last look in his bathroom mirror, then hastily combed his fingers through his hair another time. God, he hoped he wouldn't be too late - he didn't want to make anyone...specifically, his sister, wait for him. Did Miku even know that he would be showing up? Did Rin tell her that? Miku would probably be together with Kaito, if she was there...at that thought, Mikuo frowned a little.

He still wasn't happy about Miku being together with Kaito, but then he had to pretend that there was absolutely nothing going on between him and his baby sister. And he would continue acting that way, since he knew that it was for the best...but honestly, how was he supposed to behave? Like he didn't mind seeing the girl he loved, holding on to the hand of another guy? He didn't think he was that great an actor.

Sighing, Mikuo stared at his own reflection. His gaze was troubled, but he forced himself to smile - he wouldn't think about this, for now. Surely everything would fall into place by itself, once he had finally arrived at the cafe. Perhaps Miku wouldn't be at the cafe after all, and he wouldn't need to put on too much of an act.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **Okay, so this is a filler chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of interesting stuff happening in this chapter. Oh, and I apologise for the slow update - I'm so busy now and everything. The next chapter won't take as long to be posted as this one, I promise._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Solitaryloner: **__Okay, so I lied about the whole faster update thing...actually I finished this chapter ages ago, but I accidentally deleted all of my drafts (as most people know, I guess) so I had to completely rewrite this whole chapter. That's my excuse for why I updated so late._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mikuo was exactly half an hour late.

He had rushed here as quickly as he could, and he was already feeling considerably proud of himself. Given that the bus had taken thirty minutes to crawl to town, he thought that his lateness was justified. Annoyed, he flipped his still-damp fringe out of his green eyes.

He was standing outside the cafe. He glanced inside it - there was his sister, sitting with Rin and Kaito. They were seated at a round table, and there was an empty seat next to Miku, at the very end. Meant for him, he guessed. He looked away from the cafe, wondering whether he ought to go in or not. He really didn't want to continue pretending that the sight of his sister with Kaito...didn't affect him, in any way.

Because it affected him. It affected him badly, and he hated how much seeing the two of them together hurt him. Sometimes, it felt as though he was being punished for loving his sister. He knew that wasn't true - it couldn't possibly be true - but...that was just how it seemed like, at times. Because it just wasn't fair. He didn't understand why he couldn't love Miku openly.

Incest wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong either...if two people loved each other truly, then there shouldn't be anything wrong with that, right? Even if they happened to be siblings. His lips tilted up into a bitter smile - well, it didn't matter what he thought. Everyone else deemed incest as immoral, and he didn't want Miku to be judged and ostracised because of him.

The trio had yet to notice him, standing outside the cafe. Mikuo fiddled uneasily with the hem of his shirt. They seemed to be perfectly fine, even without him...maybe he could just slip away, unnoticed. It was easier than having to face Kaito, knowing what he himself had done with Miku. He swallowed, hating his insecurities.

Yet, if he left, he knew he would disappoint Rin. She had invited him out, and he agreed to go, anyway. It wasn't fair if he stood her up that way. He paused, undecided - and, at that exact moment, Miku turned around, staring out of the glass window. Her gaze met his, and her green eyes widened. Eyes that were so much like his own. Instantly, a smile flitted across her lips.

Mikuo knew he could not leave, now that his baby sister had seen him. With a soft sigh of resignation, he turned to the door, pushing it open and entering the building. He slowly made his way over to the trio, sliding into the vacant seat next to Miku. ''Sorry I'm late,'' he smiled, sounding apologetic. He _was _sorry about it.

''It's okay, you were only half an hour late,'' Kaito smiled back. Rin just stared at him, a tiny blush on her face - she hadn't said anything to him, and he wondered if she was upset that he was late. Miku just reached out, her slender fingers resting lightly on the back of his hand. Her touch was reassuring, even if she didn't turn to look at him. Mikuo swallowed, flipping his hand over so that he could hold on to hers.

She didn't react at all - like him holding on to her hand was something completely natural, and only to be expected. He supposed that was not too much of a surprise, given that he was her elder brother, after all. ''Now that Mikuo is finally here,'' Miku spoke up, her tone faintly chiding - ah, so she was a little unhappy with him, then - ''we can finally order our food!''

That startled him. ''What, haven't you ordered yet?'' he asked, his gaze fixed upon Kaito and Rin. They just shrugged, both of them eyeing Miku - his baby sister fidgeted under the combined weight of their stares, pulling her hand away from his. He found that he missed her touch..._I think I'm becoming clingy. That isn't a good thing, since she's my sister..._

''Well, it would be less troublesome if we just waited for Mikuo to come, then ordered all our food together,'' she defended herself. Evidently, she was the one who had decided not to order first. ''If we just went ahead and got our food before Mikuo came, he'd have to watch us eat and everything...then he'll complain! And he's annoying when he complains!'' Miku huffed.

''I don't complain,'' Mikuo muttered, when the other two turned to gawk at him. ''She's just making things up because she doesn't want to seem weird. We're used to eating together,'' he explained, turning to smirk at his sister. ''She won't eat if I'm not around, and vice-versa. Lunch and break at school being the only two exceptions, of course,'' he rolled his eyes.

''Oh...'' Rin blinked. ''You two are really close, aren't you?'' she sounded dreamy. ''Len and I are nowhere as close as you are, and we're twins and everything...must be nice, to have a sibling who cares about you that much,'' she added, smiling at Mikuo. Mikuo fidgeted in his seat. _She has no idea exactly how close Miku and I are. If she knew..._his mind went blank.

Miku was evidently feeling the same way, if the faint look of discomfort which crossed her face was any indication. ''Um. Well, anyway, Mikuo finally got his butt here, so we can go eat now! What do you guys want? I'll order the food,'' she glanced across at the counter, where an array of cakes and pastries were being showcased. ''It all looks so yummy,'' she added absently.

''Leek soup. Definitely leek soup,'' Mikuo laced his fingers together, meeting his sister's gaze. ''Same as you, I assume?'' his lips tilted up. She just sighed and shrugged, nodding. Kaito was holding on to a menu, a faint frown on his face as he stared at the dessert menu. Probably wondering what ice cream to get. Mikuo knew that the boy was obsessed with ice cream.

''I want orange cake!'' Rin piped up, looking at the same counter as Miku did. Mikuo wasn't too surprised to hear that. Rin liked oranges, and she liked cake. Though he wondered if she had eaten her lunch yet. Wasn't this supposed to be their lunch? Was orange cake really the only thing Rin was eating? Maybe she was on a diet or something...but wasn't cake fattening?

''Miku, never mind. I think I'll order my own food, it says here that you can customise your ice cream sundae,'' Kaito jabbed his finger at something on the menu, ''and you probably won't be able to remember all the different flavours I want to add. I'll order on everyone's behalf then. And Rin, is orange cake really the only thing you're going to have for lunch?''

''But I like orange cake...'' Rin trailed after Kaito as the navy haired boy made his way to the counter, the menu in his hand. Mikuo and Miku were left behind, sitting next to each other, the tension between the two siblings thick enough to cut through with a butter knife. He glanced across at Miku - his sister was toying with the salt and pepper on the table, her slim fingers drumming agitatedly against the table edge.

''Why were you so late?'' she suddenly asked him, her green eyes meeting his. He blinked - he hadn't thought that she would care about his lateness. ''I was getting worried about you. You said you would be here, and we spent half an hour waiting for you...'' her voice was a quiet mumble, her gaze returning to the tabletop.

Mikuo chuckled. He couldn't help it. She seemed so concerned for him - he was touched by her care. He was the elder sibling, and usually he was the one who worried about Miku, thinking that she was in trouble or the like. For once, it was different, and she was concerned about his lateness. Perhaps other sets of siblings would have found this worry annoying, but he found it adorable. She was cute when she worried.

Miku pouted. ''Why are you laughing?'' she said crossly. ''Can't I be worried about you?'' and now, she was trying to be upset at him. It all just amused him further. She was so cute. It wasn't fair that his baby sister could be this adorable. Especially not when she was related to him. He couldn't be blamed for loving her in ways a sibling shouldn't, right? Not wholly...

''No, sweetheart...you can worry about me any time you'd like,'' he leant down to murmur in her ear, making her freeze. A satisfied smirk flitted across his lips - there was just something especially thrilling about flirting with his sister, out in public. The risk of being caught, of being found out...it just made things more exciting. Miku turned to stare at him, her expression carefully neutral - but her eyes were not.

Her gaze was anything but neutral - in fact, her green eyes danced with humour and mischief, making him grin in response. ''So you'd like me to worry about you then, big brother?'' she responded, her words seemingly innocuous - but he heard the teasing edge to her tone, and he tilted his head at that, wondering whether he ought to continue playing along with her.

After all, she was the one who had said it would be better to keep their relationship a secret...so they shouldn't even be teasing each other this way. Should they? In the end, he just decided to go along with it - if she had wanted him to stop, she wouldn't have continued this. ''You're free to worry as much as you want,'' he drawled, ''since the more you worry...the more you'll _take care _of me, isn't that so?'' he smirked at her.

She giggled. ''Perhaps,'' she shrugged, her gaze drifting back to her fingers. ''Or perhaps not,'' she added, playfully taunting him. As always. She was always teasing him, tempting him...it all just depended on whether she was doing so consciously, or not. Mikuo was already getting tired of being in this cafe - he just wanted to be home. With his sister. Where they were free to be whatever they liked, around each other.

Siblings or lovers, it all didn't matter in the end. So long as he was allowed to spend time with her, he didn't mind what their relationship was...he just wanted her to be happy. If she ever decided that one day, she didn't want him as any more than an elder brother, he would comply with her wishes. He loved Miku to such an extent - it was his responsibility, as both her brother and lover, to take good care of her.

He remembered that she had been asking him why he was late, before their conversation went off-track. ''Anyway, back to where we started,'' he reached out to ruffle her hair - a _brotherly _gesture, reminding her that they were in public eye right now - ''I was late because I decided to go for a run. And...it took longer than I expected,'' he smiled sheepishly.

Miku slapped his hand away from the top of her head, as expected of his baby sister. ''Mikuo!'' she groaned, leaning back in her seat. ''You're obsessed with running! It's becoming unhealthy, you should really go and see a doctor about it. Did you know that it's possible for people to become addicted to running, of all things?'' she shuddered. ''You're probably one of them...''

''There's nothing wrong with liking exercise,'' they had gone through this discussion many times before. ''What you know as 'torture', Miku, is something normal people would refer to as 'leading a healthy lifestyle'. You're the strange one in this case, not me. Besides, I'm not addicted to running. I don't run every single day, do I?'' he shrugged. ''There you have it.''

''You're displaying the symptoms of running addiction,'' she insisted. ''See, when people are addicted to exercise, they allow their urge to run and whatnot to disrupt their daily schedules and everything. Running caused you to be late for your lunch!'' she folded her arms across her chest. ''Therefore, you're addicted to running, and you should see a doctor before I make you do so,'' she threatened, her eyes narrowed.

''You're kidding, aren't you?'' he stared at her. She continued glaring at him for several more moments, making him feel a little nervous - before she finally burst out laughing, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. He sighed in relief, though he couldn't resist an eye roll - of course. This was Miku's idea of a funny joke. She was always telling him all these strange facts about running, saying it was unhealthy...

''But really, Mikuo,'' abruptly, his sister sobered, ''running can be dangerous, you know! What if one day, you were knocked down by a car or something? Or what if you have a heart attack!'' her green eyes widened. Mikuo blinked at her, wondering if she was joking around again. ''And then you'll die!'' she cried out, placing her hands over her heart. ''If you die, I'll be all alone! With no one to look after me or anything! Mikuo...''

''Miku,'' he interrupted, ''I'm eighteen years old. I'm sure I won't suffer from a heart attack at this age. Especially since I'm perfectly healthy, and our family doesn't have any history of heart diseases,'' he sighed, ruffling her hair again. ''You're being paranoid. I do find it touching that you care so much for your big brother, though,'' he cooed, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

''You're my brother, obviously I care about you!'' she shoved him away from her, making him laugh. ''I just...I don't want to lose you,'' she whispered, meeting his gaze. He felt like she wasn't just talking about the running issue. About him dying and whatnot. _In a romantic sense too, perhaps? _Or maybe he was just reading too much into her words. As usual.

''But what if our relationship forces me to let you go?'' he leant close to her, whispering so that no one could possibly overhear what they were talking about. She stilled. ''We smile and pretend that we're no more than siblings, even though we want more. _I _want more from you,'' he admitted. ''Yet we have no choice but to keep our relationship a secret. What if it's kept a secret forever? Will you marry another man? Will I marry another girl? Have you thought -''

''What are you two talking about?'' instantly, Mikuo drew back from his sister, meeting Rin's curious gaze. ''It seemed like an awfully serious discussion,'' the petite blonde added, cocking her head. She was placing a tray down on the table - on the tray, there were three plates of orange cake, as well as a gigantic ice cream sundae. Mikuo wasn't sure which flavours were in that thing, nor did he really want to know.

''No soup?'' Miku wailed, not paying attention to Rin's question. Rin sighed, careful not to spill anything as she set the tray down. Rin was much better at carrying trays than Miku. Mikuo recalled one time, where his sister somehow managed to spill all the food on the tray as she was setting it down on the table. The two plates of spaghetti had landed directly on Mikuo...

It was embarrassing, and he never wanted a repeat of that. Which was why now, whenever they ate out, Mikuo never allowed Miku to carry their food. ''The soup is with Kaito,'' the blonde explained, taking all the plates off the tray. ''The kitchen staff had to refill the soup in the pots or something. I'm not sure...I wasn't listening. But it should be coming,'' Rin turned to look behind her. Kaito was still waiting at the counter.

Mikuo wanted to laugh at the crestfallen look on Miku's face. ''It's just a delay, sis. It's not like the kitchen ran out of soup or something - and even if there isn't anymore soup, it's not the end of the world,'' he ran his fingers through his hair. The Hatsune siblings both liked leeks, but he was pretty sure that Miku was much more obsessed with them than he was. Miku had bedsheets and clothes with leeks on them.

''Whatever,'' Miku pouted, sticking her tongue out at him. She was annoyingly adorable. ''Rin, that's a lot of cake,'' the tealette added, eyeing the three plates of cake in front of her. Rin just shrugged, picking up a fork - there was an intent gleam in her blue eyes as she dug into the cake. It was funny, Mikuo thought, watching her eat her cake. The look on her face was the same look Miku wore when she was drinking her favourite leek soup. What a strange lot.

His gaze went back to his sister, who was gaping at Rin - he wondered whether she was thinking about what he asked her, just now. About their relationship. Would they keep on hiding their feelings for each other? Would they just continue to stay silent as they both went out with their respective dates? He didn't know about Miku, but this secrecy was driving him insane. He didn't know if he could keep it up.

He didn't want to lose her, no matter what. He just wondered whether she felt the same.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__There are hints of what is to come in this chapter, so if I were you, I'd really pay attention to what Mikuo and Miku were talking about. It's random, but important._

_Anyway, I'm pretty close to a 100 reviews, so please review and make my day, all right?_


End file.
